Missing someone?
by flora1309
Summary: Alan feels like an outsider in his own family. At 11 years old, he is still treated as a baby by his big brothers. Because he doesn t want too much "baby attention." He tries to hide the fact that he is ill and start to feel worse. But when something goes wrong and the youngest Tracy get s kidnapped... Can the family get through this? Rated T because I m not sure it s K.
1. Will he come?

**DISQLAIMER: I DON´T OWN THE THUNDERBIRDS :0**

* * *

Alan P.O.V.:

I felt miserable, put it mildly. I wanted nothing more than to lie under the warm blankets in my room at the expensive boarding school and stay there till I felt better. But that wasn´t a option. Not today. Today starts the summer break and my father will be here any moment to pick me up. If he came.

With a sigh, I pulled the covers off me. Fermat, my roommate and early riser, woke up half an hour ago and had already packed his suitcase. He was now having breakfast in the great hall.

Breakfast. I crawled together at the thought of eating. On one side, I was starving. Perhaps even more thirsty than I was hungry. I also knew that I had to eat. On the other hand. If I would eat anything it will probably come out again.

I did my morning routine and ate two crackers and a glucose tablet. Better than breakfast downstairs. In addition, I took the medication for the morning and forced myself to drink enough water. Keep drinking, that was important.

Slowly I began to pack my suitcase. My photos, books, clothes, everything had to go with me because next year I get another room.

Precisely at the moment when I try to close my suitcase, Fermat comes in. Fermat's father worked for my dad and he was my best friend.

Fermat was in the same class as me even though he's a year younger. Fermat is really a genius so he skipped a grade. He was ten and I´m eleven years old. It was thanks to his (and my big brother John) help that I only had one B on my report. The rest were A's.

For quite some time I passes my classes barrely, every year, every class. This year I completely turned around. There was no doubt that I was going to the six grade. I´ll be sitting next year in the higher gifted group. What will my father be proud, maybe we can do something together. That´s all I want. Only that he'd just noticed.

"A ... a ... ar ... Ready to go?" stuttered Fermat. Stuttering he inherited, just like his brains, from his father. Often he replaced the stuttering word with a synonym, a word that means the same thing. That was easier for him.

"Absolutely." I said and I drew a small smile on my lips with difficulty as I looked at him. I sat down on my suitcase with my head in my hands.

A Tracy will never admit that something is wrong. My brothers are a lot older and if I've learned anything from them is that you should never show that there is something wrong. That's a sign of weakness. And weaknesses are for sissies and sissies are going to be teased or get ´the mother hen routine´.

My family is international rescue. Better known as the THUNDERBIRDS. If there are people in danger then the Thunderbirds come in action. My brothers are so strong but if one of the brothers is in danger every thing breaks down. They are protective about each other and me. Very overprotective.

I dream of standing next to my his brothers, really to go on missions, but for now I'm too young. Scott says I should finish school first.

I am, the youngest of five. Gordon is, after me, the youngest and he is twenty. That is about nine years between us. The worst part is that he is earlier twenty-one than I become twelve. Scott, my oldest brother is twenty-six.

Just to be clear. I love my brothers. Really. Scott has practically raised me after Mom died. But they treat me like I'm still three.

My mind went to my mother and my hand unconsciously went to the scar on my abdomen. Lucy, my mom died during an avalanche where I was severely injured. Not that I remember anything from it. I was three. The only memory I have of my mother is her face and a lullaby she ever sang to me every night. After the funeral and my discharge from the hospital my dad collapsed, Jeff lost himself into his work. When I was seven, he started the IR. Almost five years ago.

My brothers became Thunderbirds and I was sent to Walton so I could follow school without distraction. Now I hoped that my dad would come to pick me up. Against my better judgment.

A few years ago, when I was four, I asked Scott why Dad didn´t like me, why he never came to my school and played games with me.

_"You look so much like Mommy." Said the twenty-year-old Scott. "Every time your dad sees you, he sees mommy. He feels guilty and misses her. "_

_I crept closer to Scott's lap and his arms were wrapped tightly around me. "Can I paint my hair just like you. Maybe daddy will play with me." My hand went to the blue streak in the middle of Scott's brown hair. My arm was still in a cast after the accident six months ago. The bone was completely fragmented and not so long ago they had the pin removed._

_He smiled and kissed my finger top. "No tiny soldier. Daddy will come around. Come you need to sleep. It's late. "_

_"I do not wanna be alone ." I panicked and wrapped my arms around his neck anxiously. "Can I sleep with you Scotty?"_

_"Of course Allie, but you need to close your eyes." Scott sit down on the sofa and nodded to Virgil on the other side of the room. Softly came the sounds of mom's lullaby in the room. Gordon and John wished me goodnight and walked to the other sofa where they sat down and closed there own eyes. Virgil the best singer of the family began with the first few sentences of the lullaby._

_Your baby blues, so full of wonder_

_Your curly cues, your contagious smile_

_And as I watch, you_start to_ grow up_

_All I can do is hold you tight_

_Knowing clouds will rage_

_And storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms_

_Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

_Story books full of fairy tales_

_Of kings and queens and the bluest skies_

_My heart is torn just in knowing_

_You'll someday see the truth from lies_

_When the clouds will rage_

_And storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms_

_Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

_Castles they might crumble_

_Dreams may not come true_

_But you are never all alone_

_Because I will always, always love you_

_When the clouds will rage_

_And storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms_

_Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around._

_But you will be safe in my arms, in my arms._

_As always, I fell at the end of that sentence asleep. Safe in my own dreams._

* * *

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, AND PLEASE REPORT MISTAKES! **

**THIS STORY IS FINISHED AND I JUST NEED TO TRANSLATE TO ENGLISH, SO LOOK AT THE LAST CHAPTER FROM A NEW BOOK AND LET ME KNOW WHAT STORY YOU WOULD LIKE NEXT...**


	2. disappointed again

**Disqlaimer,**

* * *

My mind wandered of again. This happens to me a lot. Once I'm thinking I don´t know where I come out. That is maybe the reason why I got such bad grates at school first.

It was Fermat who took me back to the normal world.

"Y ... you ... H ... h ... Jeff will come." Fermat tried to reassure me while I came back to the present. "H ... he promised."

"Wouldn´t be the first time that he broke a promise." I muttered. "Let's go wait outside." I stood up and the world danced before my eyes. Fermat took me by the arm and in the distance I heard him asking what was going on.

"Nothing." I tried to smile and regain my balance. Perhaps one tablet wasn´t enough. "I´m fine. Shall we go?"

Fermat looked at me doubting but dropped it. Together we walked with the two large suitcases behind us pulling with us and sat down on the benches in the sun.

Almost the entire campus was empty. Here and there were some teachers and students but the most had gone home.

The familiar car drove into the driveway and I looked hopeful inside. Normal Lady Penelope came to pick us up with apology from my father. The disappointment shot through me when I saw who drove. Virgil parked by the bench and got out.

"Hey sprout!" The twenty-two hugged me firmly. Sprout was my nickname, and Allie. No idea which I hated more. I think both.

"Hey virg." I muttered softly. He reached out and Fermat gave him a high five. "Where's the rest?" I asked.

"Come give me your bag, I put him back in the trunk. Dad is retrieving John from his lab, Tin-tin goes up together with her parents for a few weeks. So we have to cook and clean for ourself this vacation.'' John is normally the pilot of the space station Thunderbird 5. I looked up at the fact that he came down. That is great, all five brothers together.

"The rest?" It surprised me that Scott wasn´t around.

Virgil pulled the suitcases behind him. "Scott and Gordon are engaged in 'business'." Was his simple answer.

In public, we called missions, business. For years we´re trying to keep the identity of the Thunderbirds a secret. Imagine what people can do with those machines. Our equipment can save people, but in the wrong hands ...

Along there. We were bothered by the pres because we´re Tracys.

Dad is JEFF TRACY, the billionaire and former astronaut. No further explanation needed.

Scott is the youngest soldier with a medal of honor, after he saved five dying people by dragging through a desert for three days.

John had written two books about stars. Ideal if you live in a space station. I had to read one of those books for school. Maybe he could help me with the book report or even better, do it for me.

Virgil was a famous painter and composer. All he painted not much because the little time along the emergency missions, his paintings are very popular.

And Gordon, he ended up in a wheelchair after an accident. The doctors gave him a little to no chance to walking. Two years later he won the gold medal in swimming at the Olympics.

And I ... I'm youth world champion running. None of my family had come to see me so clearly nothing important. Little compared to what the rest had done.

Everywhere we walked hung press, reporters and interviewers, surrounding us. So we have our own island. Far away from people who want to know every boring tiny little detail of our life.

If we also told we are the Thunderbirds ... Even I knew that it won´t be fun.

I took the front seat of the car rather than with Fermat behind me, who looked sorry. He couldn´t help it my dad came, I know that but he gave me hope. I can´t have hope.

Virgil sat next to me behind the wheel. "So I volunteered to come and pick you guys up. I´ve already signed you off so we can go. "

"Fine." I muttered, and I put my feverish forehead against the cold window of the car. "That's really fantastic." I muttered. After a short ride to the airport Virgil parked in the hangar and we went aboard TRACY ONE. Our private jet.

Virgil took place behind the wheel after he had put the suitcases on their place. "So sprout. What do you know about flying?"

On the way to school, Gordon had told me how take off and steering worked. Maybe I was still too young to do it alone, I loved it. Just like driving a car. had taught me to drive in the Porsche. With our history, you´ll never know where you end up.

Enthusiastically, I started to work. My legs were a bit too small to be really close to the ground to break up but buttons and hold the wheel I could.

After less than an hour, I was dead on my feet. It was in quite heavy and I didn´t feelt so good. I put it on auto pilot and after a thank you to Virgil I climbed to the back.

I ran to the toilet and threw everything I had eaten out. I felt so weak, pathetic, miserable, shortly said awful. But I couldn´t let them know. It´s a bug, it will pass.

"Hold it togheter tracy." I told myself.

After a few minutes I managed to keep a few sips of water inside. Shaky, I walked back to Fermat and sat down beside him.

With my head on the table I fell quickly in a deep sleep.

* * *

Barely awake I noticed a hand on my shoulder that tried to wake me up but I didn´t respond. I was sleeping finally and didn´t want to wake up.

Someone picked me up and I was held against a chest with my head on a shoulder. I felt that we walked down some stairs.

Carefully I looked through my eyelashes but without looking I knew who it was. "Scott?" I yawned. "How was the mission?"

"Piece of cake. You're tired, huh?" I nodded lazily. "Go to sleep Sprout. We continue talking when you're awake." The soft voice of my oldest brother reassured me. I always felt safer with Scott.

I laid my head back on his shoulder. "I missed you, Scotty. Is John back already? "

"His arrival time is about an hour. I´ll wake you up before he comes, okay? "

"Hmm." I responded and let the darkness drag me back down.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update but between moving, school, work and hospital I have barely time to translate. **

**I promise that I publish again on Friday or Saturday. pinkypromise XD**


	3. run away

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

"Come on Sprout. Dad and John can come back of any second." A hand shook me gently back and forth.

Half awake I went up. "Let's go then." I mumbled and climbed out of my bed. I had to hold on to Scott so I didn´t fall. 'Wow.' Muttered while I did my best to hold my mini breakfast in.

Scott sank to his knees in front of me as he held me and looked at me with concern. "Alan?"

"I'm thirsty." I had myself in the hand. "Virg told me that we had to cook ourself but is there some soda?" With difficulty I pulled my face into a crooked smile. Everything of my body ached. Even breathing in and out was hell. But I had to be strong. I had to be.

"Are you okay?" He asked me with his hands still on my shoulders.

"Off course. Can we go now?" Scott kept looking at me anxious and questioningly but finally nodded off though. Like Fermat he let it drop. Together we walked down.

"What do you want to do this vacation?" Scott poured two glasses of lemonade .

"Swimming, rock climbing, maybe a little jungle exploring. The usual. "

"Not alone you know the rules?" He looked at me with Scott look, one eyebrow and a small mini smile on his lips.

"Scott, I'm eleven years you know. I can on my own walk around." I took the cup gratefully and let the cold liquid in my dry throat." Virgil showed me how to fly just like Gordon. In a few years I'm a Thunderbird just like you! I can take care a minute outside by myself. "

"I know you're a ... WAIT. YOU ... YOU have flown? "Ooooow oops ..." VIRGIL!" Scott marched out of the room. Great I was only nine minutes awake and had already caused a fight. I trotted after him but my legs were a lot shorter and I cannot run in the house. There were already problems and I didn´t want to cause anymore trouble. "VIRGIL! GORDON! COME HERE!" Scott yelled.

John and Dad came running around the corner. "Scott, why are you yelling?" Asked my father while I ducked in the arms of John. If I run I would run into trouble. Why I couldn´t do things without getting into trouble and my brothers could was a mystery to me.

"Hey Sprout. What did your brothers do this time? "He looked at me smiling and gave me a kiss on my forehead. He still had his arms around me when he send (and dad) Scott questioning glances. Dad hadn´t even looked at me while his hand rubbed my hair as a greeting.

"These irresponsible ... SMALL ... VIRGIL COME HERE! GORDON!"

Gordon came running around the same corner as John and dad. He didn´t get his ass kicked for running.

Gordon first looked questioningly at Scott then turned to guilty. "Sorry Scott I shouldn´t have used glitter glue. I know. Virgil has nothing to do with it. "

"I´m not talking about. Wait ... What glitter glue?" Blew Scott. John and I tried to stop laughing, Gordon always tried to create funny moments. Pranks, he called it. Several times had paint landed in Scott's shampoo or John's textbooks were full with pictures I wasn´t allowed to see from Scott. Dad wasn´t happy about those.

Virgil joined us. I wriggled myself free from John's grasp and ran to Virgil to ignoring the voices that said I shouldn´t run in the house. Weird adults. "I'm sorry Virg. I didn´t know… I didn´t know it was a secret. I didn´t know that I shoudn´t say anything." I mumbled.

"Doesn´t matter sprout. I´m not mad at you our something like that" Virgil smiled at me and rubbed my hair. Why were all my brothers always messing with my hair? "Go to the music room. I come to you to let you hear my new song. Would you like that?" I nodded.

He gave me a little push and I walked around the corner. There I stayed hidden to hear what they had to say. This concerned me right? Then I have the right to listen, they cannot shut me out again.

"Guys, I want to know what this is all about." Dad demanded.

"These two idiots let an eleven year old fly TRACY ONE." Scott sounded furious. "Have you any idea what could go wrong? Gordon never thinks but Virgil? I thought you had a brain."

"Actually he was ten when he flew with me." Murmured Gordon, wrong timing. I almost saw how Scott looked at him.

"Scott, he can do it," Said Virgil calmly. "Alan is better than you when you started and you were seventeen. He knows how it works and if he was stuck, he asked for help. We stayed with him at all time, watching every move he made. Nothing has gone wrong. "

"You don´t understand Virg. He thinks he is ready for to be Thunderbird soon. You know that he is still too young. Who is going to tell him that he had to stay home the next time a call comes in?" Scott´s voice was full of fire and sounded desperate. I had him never seen / heard him like this. Even when he had received pink hair from Gordon or when Virgil had painted his bird with different colored spots. "He thinks he can take care of himself now."

"Scott calm down." My father's voice was calm as always.

"No calming down. When was the last time that you've spoken to Alan? Or looked at him? You don´t know him. He hate it that he is the youngest and must stay behind every single time. At the next mission. Are you going to tell him that he should stay home? "

"He knows he is not allowed to go with you guy´s. And I do know him. He's my son!" He defended himself.

"What is his favorite book?" asked John.

...

"His best grade at school?" added Gordon.

...

"Have you even looked at his report?" finished Scott.

"I was busy." Daddy's voice sounded hurt. "He has you, right? He doesn´t even misses me." There was certainty in his voice.

"You have no idea how much." whispered Virgil, so soft that I barely heard it.

"What did you say, Virgil?" Dad sounded confused.

"You should have seen his face before I stepped out of the car. You did promise to pick him up and now I was there. "

"I had ..."

"No, Dad. I could pick John up. I even offered it a few times. You now have a chance to make it right." Virgil sounded accusingly. "Try fix this mess this vacation."

It wasn´t even about the flying anymore. Dad had now reached Scott's fury. Virgil and Gordon were off the hook.

"Dad he's only eleven, a small child. He needs you. "The diplomat John mingled in this. "Scott is right. You have no idea what goes on in his head, but we cannot quite say whats happening in there. At least we´re trying. Virgil and Gordon are him learning him to fly, Scott has taught him to swim and how to ride a bike. I´m tutoring him. Things that normally a father does ... "

"You´re tutoring him?" asked Scott surprised. Great, now they think that I'm stupid.

"Yes, I speak Alan every Saturday from three to six, a few months in a row. Often even during the week if he got a test or a paper. He helps Gordon with planning jokes. Virgil gives him an hour a week Music lessons and if something is wrong, Scott is the first who Alan calls. Dad, don´t you see that you have five sons. One still very young and who needs you. Just as we once needed you. "

And now it's enough. "I DON´T NEED YOU! 'I shouted and I saw them all turn around.

"Alan ..." John began.

"NO. I am eleven years old! I can take care of myself. I don´t need anyone, and certainly not someone who doesn´t even love me! I hate you!" I turned and ran as fast as I could through the living room, outside, past the pool, towards the beach and into the jungle. In the distance the voices of my brothers and father who called me after.

What are they thinking. The whole year I'm at a boarding school where I had to do everything on my own, they don´t even come and see how I´m doing when I'm sick or come if I have a race. And now I'm home, I'm suddenly the baby.

I can take care of myself, I don´t need a babysitter.

I decided that I was far enough into the jungle so I wasn´t to be found easily and climbed up a tree. Now I was sure no one could find me, I let the tears flow freely.

I felt tired and sick.

I didn´t want to fight, I'm so tired of every thing, I just wanted to go back to school.

Restless I fell asleep while the tears continued to flow.

Not even noticing that it started to rain.

* * *

**This was easier and faster to translate with Google chrome... But now I don´t know how bad the grammar is. So please report the mistakes!**

**I´ll update soon!**

**Have a nice weekend xoxox Flora**


	4. Fermat, What s wrong with Sprout?

**Disclaimer!**

* * *

**Jeff p.o.v.**

I saw Allan run away. With Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon on my heels, I ran as fast as I could after him. But he was quick. I had to give him that. The kid was really fast. We ran behind.

To my horror I saw him disappear into the jungle. Not even my older sons went into the jungle by themselves. The chance that you got lost was way too high. Along there, the jungle was full of dangerous and poisonous creatures.

"Fine." Scott sighed. "I'm going after him. Dad, you go inside and ask Fermat what´s bothering Alan. This isn´t something he does when he´s just angry, there must be more to it then we know. Gordon go along with Dad, Fermat is more likely going to talk to you then dad. John and Virgil, you follow me."

I cleared my throat. "Scott." He turned and looked at me with furious eyes. "I'm sorry. I thought Alan wanted nothing to do with me, he had you already and saw you as a dad figure. I thought that he liked it that I let him alone. "

" You´re saying it to the wrong person. As we said. Try to make it up with Alan. See if he believes you." Scott ran into the jungle where I just saw my youngest disappear. He was closely followed by John and Virgil.

His and Alan's words did more pain than I had expected. Alan thought that I didn´t love him? That was absurd. Maybe I was frightened at first that every time I looked at Alan I was reminded of Lucy and I lost the love of my life.

Still as I looked at him, I saw my beloved Lucy. Alan's eyes a perfect copy of her eyes and his blonde hair as soft as hers, but that wasn´t his fault.

I knew that Alan loved his brothers more than anything in the World and I thought I did him a favor by letting him have time with his brothers. I was afraid that if I was holding him once I couldn´t let him go. Now I could only think, how can I fix this?

Gordon walked in and went straight to the lab. I walked simply behind him but remained in the door opening.

"Fermat. Can I talk to you?" Gordon did not sound like the normal Gordon. His cheerful voice was gone and he was calm. Just a little to calm.

"W ... wha ... How can I help?" Fermat looked at us with concern. "W ... What iss th ... the matter withh Alan?" How could he know that it had to do with Alan?

"Alan run away. Could you tell me what's going on? Fermat, What´s wrong with Sprout?" Gordon sat down at the table beside Fermat and looked at him, Fermat looked away. "What's wrong with him? Did something happen at school?"

"Nothing that the headmaster hasn´t sa…sai ... written. But A ... Alan had been sick for a while a fffew months ago and wwhen he came ba… back he con… concentrated more on school. A ... Al ... He was taking better care of himself ea... eating healthier. He toke mo... more responsibilities. FFor the rest you already know by the letters the princibel send you. He hasss grown this year. "

Before Fermat finished his sentence, I walked back to my office. The letters of the school principal, I hadn´t read yet. No time was my excuse. But I knew I was lying to myself. I didn´t want to read what Alan did wrong, I didn´t want to get annoyed and wanted to learn Alan how to stand on his own feet.

Back in my office, I opened the drawer with letters from Alan's school. I sighed and looked first to the stack at least ten minutes before I actually opened one. The first letter was from September, almost a year ago because it was July now. Alan was accepted in the athletics team at school as captain of the track team.

"They got him." Muttered Gordon, he stood in the doorway. "Scott is coming back."

I nodded and continued with the second letter. Again I looked a reasonable time to the letter before I opened it. Alan was chosen to compete with the English run championship. Six cards were attached to the letter with the question whether we wanted to be there for him.

Guilt rose with each letter I opened. Had Alan expected us to come during his matches? Had he felt disappointed when he didn´t see us? I reluctantly took the new letter and opened it.

Actually, I don´t want to know what the next letter said. Silently I gave the letters to Gordon who got a blank stare on his face.

Scared eyes looked at me. "Dad. Please tell me this is a mistake..."

* * *

**Scott P.O.V.**

A few minutes ago.

We had split up but kept in touch through the wristbands. I couldn´t afford to lose another brother.

All three we knew that Alan would be on the ground and therefore we sought it higher up. With my hand over my eyes to protect them against the rain, I scanned the trees. I was almost soaked and it began to rain harder and faster.

Disadvantage of a tropical island. Little rain but when it rains ...

"Alan!" I called again. "Come on. You know we're just here to talk. Alan come out! "

Then I saw him. High in the tree. Immediately I asked Virgil and John wanted to come and join me. Then I called Gordon to let him know that I found Alan.

Self I climbed the tree and found my youngest brother with red eyes from crying. He looked frighteningly pale. He had the good cold as he himself seemed a little blue.

Carefully I tried to wake him up. When he first didn´t react felt like my heart stopped.

Gently I put my fingers into his neck. It beat very softly but there was a pulse under my fingers. His chest was going softly back and forth as he breathed with some discomfort. My hands waved over him looking for any kind of injuries. In response, Alan tried to wriggle away. Immediately I wrapped my arm around his waist so he wouldn´t accidentally falling down.

I couldn´t bring him down by myself but I didn´t want to wake him. Fearing for his reaction, what if he fights back directly or he tries to run away and fall´s or get hurt? But how do I get him down?

"Scott? You all right up there?" John sounded worried and relieved at the same time.

"Yes, everything is okay. Alan is asleep and I can not and will not wake him." I explained. "You think you can catch him? It's just a little fall."

There was a short silence. "Uhm. Sure. Just let him down slowly."

I let my baby brother as far down as I could with my arm around his slender waist. He was a lot thinner this school year. Also lighter. Somewhere I felt something that should be there but forgot it immediately. John could just reach at the ankles when I let him go. He caught him without problems. Quickly I climbed down myself.

"John ..." began a weak complaining voice when I was on the ground. "I can walk by myself. Put me down. "

Alan was awake. Now I´m going to kill him...

* * *

**I´m thinking on posting another story. One chapter of this and then a chapter of the other. **

**Or should I just finish this one first?**

**as always, report mistakes, I´ll learn from my mistakes and I can change it in the story...**

**have a nice weekend xoxox Flora**


	5. Found you

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**Alan's P.O.V.**

"Have you lost your mind?" Scott's hands rested on my shoulders. Probably to make sure that I didn´t run away again.

I had his sweater on, which was soaked so it didn´t gave me much heat, and was standing a bit shaky on my feet. At first they were afraid I was becoming hypothermic because I looked a little blue around my lips, but now I got scolded.

"What if we hadn´t found you?" continued Scott. "You know you can´t go in the jungle by yourself. Even we don´t go on our own into the jungle! If you need some time alone, you can go to your room or to the beach. You never go into the jungle alone. Understand?" The screaming stopped and Scott put his finger under my chin to lift it so that I looked straight into his eyes. His tone softened. "Alan put us never through that again okay? Promise? I'm much too young to become gray." I nodded and concentrated on staying awake. "Promise me. I only believe it when you say it out loud"

"I promise." I whispered.

Virgil, the one with the most medical knowledge, muttered something about 'inside ... cold ... hypothermia." and Scott nodded.

"Let's go back." he said.

My eyelids were getting heavier. John who saw it, looked at me. "Do you want a ride on my back? You're wet and cold and we walk a lot faster."

I shook my head. "No. I´ll keep up with you guys."

So we walked in a line back to the villa. "Scotty. Is dad very angry with me," I said in a small voice when we were standing at the edge of the jungle. I didn´t want to fa e my dad now. Not after what I had just said. But I knew I had to.

"No.. He ... We all thought that you were right. He's the one who needs to offer an apology to you . You only told the truth. "

"I'm sorry that I ran away. It was childish. "Did I add.

"Shall I tell you something Sprout?" John was messing with my hair again before locking eyes with me. "You're only eleven years old. You have the right to your childish behavior because you are still a child. Gordon on the other hand…"

"I know very well that I'm too young to be a Thunderbird. First I must finish school and stuff. But I want to start learning already that when I am old enough, I´ll be the best Thunderbird ever."

"What do you want to learn, Sprout?" Virgil asked curiously. "You know the machines from inside out." We walked up the stairs back to the pool. It had stopped raining and the sun even began to shine through the clouds.

"I want to be a doctor and learning how to control on Thunderbird 5. I so want to go into space and see the World from there." I stopped beside the pool. A new pain shock went through my body and I felt my breathing become more difficult.

"Sprout, are you all right?" Virgil stopped. Also my two oldest brothers stopped for a moment to look back at me with concern.

"Would you mind telling Dad that I'm here. I want to talk to him." I breathed out with difficulty.

"you´re staying in these clothes? Don´t you want to put on something dry and warm?" John looked at me. Or more to Scott's much too big wet sweater I was wearing. I shook my head slowly. Bad idea because everything started to spin.

"I think it's a good idea that you go talk to Dad immediately. Then you can make it right." Said Scott happy. "Very mature of you Sprout. Virg, you get Dad. John, get your uniform off and store your stuff, you're an hour at home and you still have your space suit on. I'll get some dry clothes for Sprout." Scott pulled his two brothers inside.

As soon as the door closed I collapsed. Darkness that I was trying to avoid for weeks, won and I fell.

The last thing I noticed was the water surrounding me…

* * *

**It´s a short one but I needed to stop there. Next will be longer, Promise!  
**

**I´ll update again within a few hours, after I beat the rest in a game of Catan! It´s a really fun game...**

**As always, please report mistake´s. I´m hoping to learn from this, my vocabulary is improved now I´m writing XD**


	6. I m drowning

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**Virgil P.O.V.**

There was something wrong with Alan. I could tell by the way he walked, his breathing. Everything seemed off.

After his conversation with Dad, I´ll examine him properly. Under the excuse that I need to practice of course. Alan always wanted to help. Whatever it was.

I knocked on the door of my father's office and without waiting for an answer I walked into the room. Gordon was inside sitting on the sofa with a blank look in his eyes and my father sat behind his desk with his hands in his hair. There was a fairly large pile of unopened letters and a few opened on the desk.

"What is it?" I asked surprised. "Why would Alan hate us?"

Gordon looked up. "Alan hates us. This is something he will never forgive us, is he? "There was some tears in the corners of the eyes.

"What's it he´ll never forgive us? What's going on? "

Gordon gave me a stack of letters. "Read." Did he just said. Hesitantly I took it and looked at the top letter.

_Dear Mr. Tracy_

_With this letter we would like to congratulate you on your son, Alan, performance as English junior champion running on the 100 meters, 200 meters and 400 meters. We are sorry to hear that you were unable to attend._

_Alan has let us know that you have given permission to his participation in the Youth Olympic Games in London 2012._

_Should you still object to that because Alan's health, you can always reach us._

_We hope you are now informed enough concerning this matter._

_Yours sincerely_

_Headmaster James Xander  
Waltons academy for boys_

Wait. English running champion. 3 times. Prevented. Olympics. Alan's health? I got confused and I picked up a newspaper article from the table,

_NEWCOMER WINS 3 GOLDEN MEDALS ON YOUTH OLYMPIC GAMES._

_The famous Jeff Tracy isn´t only famous himself but also his sons are famous. Scott Tracy is a soldier who has saved many lives. John Tracy is a bestselling author. Virgil Tracy is a famous painter and composer. Gordon Tracy won the gold medial on his swimming performance and now the youngest Tracy steps into the spotlight._

_The eleven-year-old Alan Tracy, the youngest son of Jeff Tracy, let everyone amazed when he as a newcomer takes home not one, not two but three golden medals. He has won those without much effort in the category ´ten till fourteen years´ on the distances 100 meters, 200 meters and 400 meters._

_Tracy has even set a new world record for the youth. He managed to put it on the 400 meters with a time of 42.19 seconds._

_Or the other Tracy's were there with him to celebrate this success was unknown._

_It is certain that we´re gonna hear a lot of this boy in the future._

Wait. "Dad, did you know anything about this?"

"I was hoping one of you knew about this. How could we have missed this? He has a world record! How did he himself can enroll? "My father had me still not looked at me.

"The other letters?" I looked hesitantly back and forth between Gordon and Dad. "Do I want to know."

"I've only read a few. But should you read this one ..." Gordon handed me a new letter.

_Dear Mr. Tracy_

_We have spent the past few days trying to reach you without luck and your secretary has recommended us to write a letter._

_Alan has been taken to the hospital after he collapsed after he saved an other students life. We can not tell what's wrong with him but the doctors are doing every thing what they can. They want to emphasize that you better get to the hospital as soon as possible._

_While you are away, we are authorized to make decisions in case of emergency, and if there is no urgency behind it, the consent forms will be delivered directly to you._

_If necessary, you can return them with the mail._

_We hope you are now enough informed concerning this matter._

_Yours sincerely_

_Headmaster James Xander  
Waltons academy for boys_

"What," I said in disgust. "How come we never heard of this?"

For Dad could say anything, he was interrupted by Scott's voice. "ALAN!" He sounded full of panic. Would he have walked away again? I understand that he is upset but walking away again is not really helping anyone.

Someday he'll have to face us.

The three of us ran out. John joined us wearing only shorts trying to pull his shirt over his head while running.

* * *

**Scott P.O.V.**

Few minutes earlier.

I out chose Sprout's favorite pj . We didn´t have anything planned today so maybe we should start lunch and then spend the afternoon with cups of hot chocolate and some movies. There was probably still some deep frozen pizza somewhere...

My thoughts were interrupted. Something was wrong.

My big brother instinct told me so. Immediately I ran out but Alan was not where I had left him. I looked around but he was nowhere to been seen.

"Alan?" I ran towards the pool. Where was he?

Suddenly I saw him lying in the water. Mouth half in the water, his face blue and purple lips. In horror I called his name. "ALAN!" And dove with clothes and everything in the water.

Within two strokes I was with him.

With my arm around my brother waist I tried to swim to the side. I held his head above the water.

The rest came out running.

"VIRGIL! JOHN! I need help! "I called in a panic when they stood watching frozen. It seemed to wake them up because a little later they grabbed the youngest Tracy under his arms and pulled him on the land.

Brains and Fermat were there as well and Brains and Virgil began to examine Alan. John pulled me out wrapping me in a towel while Gordon tried to calm down both Dad and Fermat.

To my fear, I saw that Virgil had tears in his eyes and began CPR.

"Come on Allie ..." I mumbled. John had his arm around my shoulders, he began to mumble something I couldn´t hear. Other lips moved also while Virgil hit hard down on the chest of the eleven year old.

Each sound flew past me. The only thing I saw was the blue face of my baby brother. The only thing I heard was that there was just no heartbeat.

Virgil shouted something, and when no one responded Brains stormed inside. John who first held me began to help Virgil.

After a few minutes, which seemed like hours to me Alan began to cough. Water flowed with waves from his mouth and his blue eyes flew open.

* * *

**First official night in my new room. spannend! **

**as always, please report mistakes...**

**Good night XD**


	7. Bring him to the hospital NOW

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**Alan P.O.V.**

Water ... everywhere ... it flowed out of my mouth. From my nose. My eyes flew open, but due the sunshine, I got such a headache that I immediately shut them. Everything ached.

People called my name and I wanted tp answer but I had no breath or strength to say anything right now.

Someone put me on my side so that all the water could flow out of me.

'Good Allie. "Virgil's voice was filled with false calmness, there was significant panic. "Throw it all out." Careful, I turned back on my back when I stopped coughing, "Can you open your eyes again? Open your eyes again, open them for me."

I looked through my eyelashes. "Hey Virg." My voice was hoarse and talking ached but I could not say nothing. "Hey Virg ..." I felt the darkness trying to pull me back.

"No ... hee Sprout. Listen to me. Come on. "He did not even try to hide his panic.

I had to be strong. Just like Scott and John and Virgil and Gordon. They're strong. I can be so strong as them. Maybe even more, I want to be stronger.

With pure willpower, I opened my eyes and sat up. "I'm okay, I'm okay. I'm just really tired. " If I could keep this up until I was in my room. I can collapse there. Just stay strong.

With great effort I got up and fell right back down. Everything became black again before my eyes.

Several hands caught me.

"That's it. I am bringing him inside." My feet left the ground and I was safe in the arms of Scott.

"Scott, he remains bluish, I believe he was to go to the hospital." Virgil looked at me with concern. "I have no idea what is wrong with him. Here, I haven´t enough methods to examine him. This is not just any tiredness. Scott, he must go to the mainland. "

"I don´t need to go to the hospital." I moaned. "I just need to sleep. Bring me ..." I started to cough but it was not just water. Red slime landed on Scott's still wet shirt.

"Virgil!" Scott held me closer to him. Dimly I was aware of the rest of the people around me.

"Scott, bring Alan to the tracy one! Right now! John, I need your hands to Scott. Gordon, Dad please can you fly. "

For a moment everything became dark.

…

Someone tapped my face. Irritating, I want to sleep.

"Alan open your eyes." John's voice was calm but when I opened my eyes I saw the concern burning in his deep blue eyes." Virgil wants to check you over. He also wants to ask some questions and you will answer truthfully. Alan. This is important. You don´t need to hold big, honest answers. Do you promise? "

'Hmm' my eyes closed again.

"No, Alan." Virgil continued his harsh voice. "Stay awake. Can you tell me where it hurts? "

"Headache ... hmm ... sick ... ribs ... press chest ..." I'm so tired.

Virgil patted me against my cheek. "Scott I need you to hold him completely upright for a moment. I just want to listen to his heart and lungs. "

I figured something out. "No ... no shirt ..."

"What is wrong with your shirt?" John asked but I could not think of why I said that. When I din´t respond, he got back to Virgil. "Virgil he should put on some warm clothes. He remains blue. "

"I put on an IV. Scott, John, help him with his pajamas. Try to get him warm." Normal is Scott the boss but during medical emergencies even he listened without protest to Virgil.

Scott lifted my shirt off. I tried to resist but got no further than growl. Not very impressive.

Immediately when my shirt was removed I heard voices asking, "Virg?"

"No idea. Alan. What is that? "

It was time to get out. 'fo ... for ... "it became difficult to talk. I let my eyes fall shut and ignored the people calling my name.

* * *

**John P.O.V. (SAME CHAPTER FROM A DIFFERENT VIEW!)**

When my youngest brother fell down towards the pool again we all shot forward. But Scott was the one who was the quickest.

"That's it. I´m bringing him inside." With gentle hands he pushed the half-conscious boy against his chest.

"Scott, he remains bluish, I believe he has to go to the hospital." Virgil looked desperately back and forth between the boy in Scott´s arms and the rest of the family with large eyes full of concern. "I have no idea what is wrong with him. Here, I haven´t enough methods to examine him. This is not just any tiredness. Scott, he must go to the mainland. "

Scott looked at my father for support but he was standing in shock. Gordon held him up and tried to keep his tears inside.

"I don´t need to go to the hospital." Was there moaning out of Alan's hoarse throat. "I just need to sleep. Bring mr ... "A new coughing interrupted him. To our horror blood came over him and Scott go. A lot of blood.

"Virgil," cried several voices at once, I panicked and Scott tried hard to hold Alan so that he wasnt shaken around by the violent coughs.

Scott seemed to be afraid that if he let Alan go he would just disappear.

"Scott, bring Alan to the tracy one." Virgil interrupted my thoughts. When no one moved he raise his voice. "Now! John, I need your hands to Scott. Gordon, Dad please can you fly. "

In the corner of my eye I saw Alan's body go limp. Full of fear, I looked at the now-closed eyes. 'John take those pajamas along with you." shouted Scott over his shoulder as he runs to the waiting Tracy ONE. Quickly I grabbed the stuff from the chair and ran after them.

Brains had some medical equipment installed in the aircraft when we arrived.

"Fermat, Brains, there must remain some people on the island for IR." Dad told the two men.

'C ... certainly sir." said Brains.

Fermat was a little trickier. "N ... no, I should go with Alan. It's my ... it´s my fault. I knew h ... h ... Alan was sick and I h ... did not say anything. When he left the hospital, I had ... I ... i should have said something. "

"Wait. When he left the hospital?" Scott asked.

"He was a ... a few months ago around ... chr ... chris... christmas ... one week h… he wasss in the hospital for one week. He wasn´t ... couldn´t ... He didn´t want to receive any visitors. If i´m correct, there wasss a le… le… letter sent and signed. "Fermat looked at my father who guilty looked away.

"How could I not have known any of this?" Dad looked to us for help. 'What for?'

"He didn´t told me..." Fermat whispered.

"We´ll ask him later. Now he must first go to the mainland. "I shoved Scott forward.

Scott held Alan on his lap when the aircraft rose up. Virgil and I sat down next to him and when we got the signal that we could get out of the belts, Virgil went to work.

"Try to wake him up." Virgil ran backwards. Scott held Alan firmly against his chest as I bent down to him. Virgil had told us that we had to keep Alan up as much as possible.

I tapped gently against Alan's cheek.

"Alan open your eyes." I spoke clearly, trying to keep my voice calm. "Virgil wants to check you over. He also wants to ask some questions and you will answer truthfully. Alan. This is important. You don´t need to hold big, honest answers. Do you promise? "

'hmm' eyes were just opened and immediately closed again.

"No, Alan." Virgil sounded harsh. "Stay awake. Can you tell me where it hurts? "

"Headache ... hmm ... sick ... ribs ... press chest ..." it was barely audible.

Virgil tapped him again against his cheek. "Scott I need you to hold him completely upright for a moment. I just want to listen to his heart and lungs."

"No ... no shirt ..." he began to murmur in Scott arms.

"What is wrong with your shirt?" I asked but got no response. "Virgil he should put on some warm clothes. He remains blue. "

Virgil grabbed some stuff. "I put on an IV. Scott, John, help him with his pajamas. Try to get him warm. "

We went right to work but hesitated when Alan began to resist more. Virgil motioned us to continue.

Just above his hip we saw it. A small white device with a digital display with numbers. Attached to his skin. "Virg?" I mumbled. I did not scare Dad and lowered her further. "What is that?"

"No idea. Alan. What is that? "Virgil leaned forward to get a better view.

'fo ... for ..." his voice trailed off and he became limp in Scott´s arms again.

* * *

**hihi had to stop there. mmm clifhangers... but I´ll update soon XD**

**Goodnight!**

* * *

**I made some changes in the text... thank you MerlinHalliwell and Lilyzinha**


	8. Did you know?

**Disclaimer...**

* * *

**John´s P.O.V.**

"Sprout ... Alan? Come on buddy, wake up!" Scott shouted and looked hopeless to the doctor of the family. "Virg?"

But Virgil didn´t know what to do anymore. He sat down with his hands in his hair. "Why did he got that damn 'TRACY PRIDE' from dad. Why can´t he just admit that he is sick. I understand that he is disappointed but to spend one week alone in the hospital by himself is nothing for an eleven year old. Even though he thinks we don´t care about him. What irresponsible doctor let an eleven year old to take care of himself? How can this happen? There should be rules against this."

I put my hand on Virgil's shoulder to calm him down. "We'll find out what is happening in Alan's life. Now we need to make sure that he has a life. Virgil, Scott and I have no idea what to do. You must tell us what we should do. "

Virgil took a deep breath. "Hold his arm." Virgil began to insert an IV.

A long silence followed. Slowly we noticed that we were going down.

Suddenly Scott realized something was up. "Disappointed?" Virgil and I looked at him quizzically. "What do you know, Virgil?" he pulled Alan closer to him like he had to protect him. "What do you know ... what ... what do you know what I don´t know. Has Alan said anything to you? "

I looked at Scott to Virgil and back. "Scott ..." I began.

"No John, he's right. Alan hasn´t told me anything. And not to you ... or to dad, not even to Gordon ... "Virgil looked me straight in the eyes. "Did you know that Alan is a running champion. Has he ever said anything about it to you?"

Scott reluctantly shook his head, but I did give an answer. "Yes, I think so. He told me about the contests that he won. He had a new record at school right? He said something about gold medial. I had promised him to come watch if he had an important match. What does that have to do with this?"

A moment I thought back to my conversation with my youngest brother about two months ago.

_Thunderbird five is not just a space station. It´s my space station, my home. I can stay here all alone for months just watch down on earth and enjoy the view. If a rescue was needed I got a message send up here and I tried to send my brothers there as fast as possible._

_Sometimes it was difficult to be here far away from earth to sit. If there were trouble down I could only watch. But mostly I loved here_

_The video phone went off. I could guess who it was._

_Alan's smile appeared on the screen. His face was red and full of sweat. "The John" said the eleven year old cheerfully. "How is life up there?"_

_"Beautiful. As always." I smiled back. "How is it in England? Have you won your game? "_

_"It rains here a bit. But I did won. Three times and I've put a new record! Can you come and see me one time? Along with Scott, Virgil and Gordie? "It just struck me that he was not asked for dad._

_"You know Sprout. If you once have a very important match then we come and watch. I promise. "_

_Alan looked inquiringly. "This was ..."_

_An alarm went off. "Alan sorry but I must go. I'll talk to you later. "Alan looked disappointed when I hung him to concentrate on the mission._

"He has a world record. He has three ... he has won three golden medals on the most recent Olympics. Apparently he also stayed in a hospital for some reason, there are letters that tell Dad that he had to come urgently, because things were not looking well for Alan. He has a device against his skin that I don´t know what it does. It looks like something that diabetes patients have but different. It´s not the same. Scott, there are so many things that we missed, so many things we don´t know. We weren´t there when Alan was sick or when he… when he won on the Olympics. We didn´t even know he could run so fast. We screwed up. We screwed up really bad."

"He ... what?" I stacked. This was all becoming too fast for me. England, Hospital, Olympic games, what?

**Scott P.O.V**

I was in a kind of shock. Everything was just to much to handle and I shot down.

We came down on the ground. The doors opened and a few doctors came in the plain. Before I really knew what happened, Alan was taken over from me and disappeared into the hospital. Virgil went with a doctor and told them what had happened.

They brought Alan to an examination room. I immediately wanted to run after him but was stopped by a nurse.

"I'm sorry sir. Only doctors can go in there." A little nurse stood before me. She barely reached my shoulders but looked like she could take me.

"That's my baby brother." Said Gordon. "He doesn´t like being alone. He needs me."

"I understand that, but the doctors need space to work. Go and sit in the waiting room, when I know something I will let you know right away."

"My son is a doctor ..." Dad put his hand down on Virgil's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'll tell you what's going on the moment I know something. Now you can do nothing better than just wait for the doctors. "

* * *

**I know that many of you wonder whats wrong with Alan. In a other story I wrote a long time ago, I gave Alan diabetes so I couldn´t do it again...**

**So no diabetes. Guess again! **

**Tomorrow I´ll put the next chapter up, good night!**


	9. Waiting and waiting and more waiting

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**Scott´s P.O.V.**

Back and forth. To the cafeteria, water machine. Back to my brothers. Back to my father. And back to the cafeteria again. I had changed into a dry clothes and could do nothing but wait. And wait.

"Come on Scott. Sit down." Said John with his hands hidding his eyes. He never looked up while he still sat in his chair. "You´re making me nervous."

"It's been two hours. They are already in there for two hours." I growled.

"Actually, two and a half." Gordon muttered. I threw the "Scott gaze" at him as Alan always called it and Gordon crawled back.

Finally there came a doctor out, she was small and her long blond hair was in a ponytail. She saw us sitting and walked straight towards us. "Are you the Tracy family?" We nodded. "My name is Dr. Violet. I´m Alan´s doctor "

"What is wrong with my brother?" Gordon stood up.

"Take a seat." She pulled herself a chair up. "First you must know that everything will be alright with Alan. He made us worried for a moment but luckily pulled back very quickly. He had anemia due a infection. Normally the body can handle this kind of infections easily but with his condition ..."

"Condition?" Virgil looked shocked. "What condition?"

"His... Wait a minute." She grabbed a file. "It says here that he was diagnosed six months ago. I remember treating him back then." She looked at my father. "You're his father, right? You´re Jeff Tracy, I know that but Alan is your son right?"

"He never told us." Dad looked at us. "He never told any of us."

"Is this your signature?" She held a paper in front of his face. A discharge letter from the hospital. "We received this, plus an permission over the phone from his guardian."

"That's my signature." Dad gave it back. "But I didn´t sign this." There was a silence.

My thoughts went back to about half a year ago.

* * *

_My phone went off. I was almost in New York, Dad had sent me over there for some business. _

_Each two months one of us had to go to NY to attend meetings at Tracy industries. It was my turn this time and I didn´t like it. Alright, I hated being away from the island. But in my defense Gordon could do anything to my bird. Last time she was pink! PINK!_

_I picked the Phone up. I noticed that I didn´t know the number. "Scott Tracy." I said._

_"Hi Scott, this is Alan." He sounded tired and confused. Not like Alan at all._

_"Alan. What is it this time?" I sighed, I knew I could say it more friendly. But I just had no time or patience to deal with Alan right now. I was busy with prepare meetings I had to sit in. "Keep it short." I told him_

_"I tried to reach dad but he didn´t answer. I need permission for... "_

_I sighed and interrupted him. "Alan, what you've done this time? Are you serious trouble?"_

_"No. I'm okay, it's just…"_

_"Give me the one in charge." I orded and put the papers aside. I looked through the window. Cloudless sky provided a beautiful view. But I could be sitting in the sun on the island._

_"This is my guardian Scott." I heard him say. "He is twenty-six and takes care of me when my dad is gone. Can he do it? "_

_An unknown voice on the phone. "Hello this is Eli. You're Alan's guardian?"_

_"Yes, and Alan has my permission. Send a letter to my father through the mail. He will sign it and send it back to you. I must go now and will soon make contact with him. Sorry, I have to go."_

_After having said that I hung up and concentrated back on the documents._

* * *

Was it then?

Had he tried to call me and I had cut him off? I tried to hold my face in a mask.

"What condition?" Gordon said in a small voice. He looked back and forth between the rest of us. "Is it dangerous? Can he… is he going to die? Alan is getting better right?" Gordon looked so much younger than his twenty year old self.

Virgil looked at the doctor for help. A moment it seemed as if my heart stopped.

"I have dealt with Alan when he was here six months ago. Alan's kidneys have had a blow when he stood up for a child who was being bullied. Eyewitnesses told us that three bullies grabbed a child and hold him underwater, Alan intervened and saved the boy´s life. What I heard was that Alan managed to defeat three bullies, meanwhile the victim could run away. Unfortunately there was a fourth bully with a baseball bat who hit Alan before any adults stept in." Dr. Violet explained. "When Alan came in here, I didn´t know at first what was going on. There were no visible injuries but after investigations, we discovered that both his kidneys were damaged. It should be solved with a simple operation but there was no permission given for that. The only thing we could do was to give Alan medications to limit the damage. Alan has also been given a device that monitors his blood. If there is too much toxic is in his blood, an alarm goes off, Alan has given a kind of pen he must inject than. Think of a kind of epi-pen. If all goes well and he can keep track of everything nicely. Alan can have a full life. But Alan has already let me know that when he´s eighteen, he wants the surgery. "

"And he has half a year now?" John had not even looked at us. "What is it now then wrong with him? Why did he turn blue? "

"Alan's body is weakened, it can get much faster diseases like infections. It is one of the greatest dangers of the choice of no operation. This infection led to anemia. Every part of his body received less oxygen, therefore he felt tired and probably like knives were stabbed into his body. It took away his appetite which his made his strength drop. Therefore, the infection becomes bigger and stronger and Alan remained in a circle. The wall of his right lung was eventually so weak that he ripped. We were able to repair that without surgery."

'What now?' I asked. I looked over to Virgil than back to the doctor. "When can he have the operation. I can give you the permission you needed right now."

"Alan is getting antibiotics and we are trying to control the infection. We want him to get stronger before... "

"Dr. Violet!" A panic looking nurse came running towards us. She was hyperventilating. "Dr. Violet ..."

"Calm April. Breath in and out." Dr. Violet held her by placing both hands on her shoulders. "What's going on?"

"A man with a gun. He had a gun. He ... he took the Tracy boy with him... "

* * *

**I´ve had t****hat device**** temporarily a half years ago. It is an experimental treatment for people who´s kidney failed It could measure when you need the dialysis, instead of every two or three days standard. There still in the testing stage last time I heard but this is the future so... I don´t know for sure that an operation could fix this for Alan, (It worked for me,) but I want him to be okay in the end. No permanent damage XD**


	10. Two weeks later

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**Alan's P.O.V.**

I woke up. The pressure on my chest had almost completely gone away but I felt just as bad as before.

Carefully I looked through my eyelashes. The world danced before my eyes and it took a while before I could focus enough to really see something.

"Hello there." A man with stubble beard and whiskey-breath, stared down at me, why was I on the ground? He gave me encouraging a smile, but he looked like a rat, a sneaky rat. "Can you tell me your name? And do you know where you are? "

"Alan." My voice cracked and I noticed that I was thirsty. My lips were dry and I had trouble swallowing. "My name is Alan Tracy. My big brother Scott was taking me to the hospital." I muttered looking around for my family. "But this isn´t a hospital, is it?" I looked at the stuff surrounding me. My back was resting against a wall and I sat on a cold floor. On my right arm was some kind of bandage. What? I noticed that I had no shirt on and my meter was still in place. The numbers weren´t that bad but still. 'Where am I" I asked drowsy.

"At my place, welcome to your own personal hell." He rose up. "I'm going to ask you a few questions and you are going to answer them honestly. Remember, it could safe your life. I m going to ask the same questions to your brothers and if they don´t give me the same answer, you will get punished. There are a few rules here. Number one. Pay attention at all time. There will be no crying. There will be no screaming. You don´t complain, you listen to me, and you will answer me immediately when I ask you a question. Got it? "

"But ..." I began, but a slap in my ribs cut me of and made me gasp in pain.

"Understood?" I nodded this time. Apparently it was a reason to take another blow in the stomach. "We respond with Yes, sir. Understood? "

"Yes sir." I said, and there were tears on my cheeks.

"You don´t cry." A blow to my head. Black spots became larger until everything went black. The last thought was of my father really didn´t care about me. Would he know that I was missing? Will my brothers come and save me?

...

**John P.O.V.**

Two weeks. For two weeks now, the whole world was looking for the youngest Tracy.

During these weeks, was Scott almost never at home, just to take a shower and change and he was gone again. He was most of the time, on his own looking for Alan, or arguing with our father. Dad called in every favor he had. FBI, CIA, even the Secret Service was looking for Alan. Tintin looked from Thunderbird 5. She was looking for a trace, no matter how small, just something we could go on. Virgil, Gordon and Brains tried to keep the Thunderbirds busy as far as possible. The World needed the Thunderbirds, but we couldn´t do it without Alan.

And I ... I ran from my father to Scott and back. Dad felt so guilty for his actions concerning Alan. And I gave him no wrong, He messed uo. But we were all wrong, not only dad. The last few weeks, we found out more about Alan´s life than over the entire year. To to mention a few things, his kidneys, world records, grades who went up, he was tutoring kids, flying lessons, driving lessons. Everyone felt guilty. But Scott went to the extreme. He almost accused pap that it was his fault. The kidnapping.

"John ..." Scott came into my room. "I'm going to Wharton Academy. Alan spent much time there. I want to go to his room. See if I could find something."

"Are you sure?" I looked at him searchingly. He has certainly lost a lot of weight and he looked tired. I could not let him fly like. He will fall asleep behind the wheel. "Shall I come along with you?"

He shrugged, turned around and walked out of my room. Almost falling over his own feet. I´m so going with him

An hour later I was sitting behind the wheel. I had Scott laying in the back. Making him believe that he needed vitamin shot, Virgil had him give a small sedation on my request. A few hours sleep would do him good.

I had phoned Lady Penelope, she had come to watch over Dad, making sure he ate and slept. She was one of the best secret agents of England and Thunderbird as one of us was injured. She was the only one who could change dad´s opinion.

To Gordon and Virgil, I told that Scott and I would be gone a week couldn´t be reached except in case of emergency. Then they should track our Thunderbird watches.

I made sure to let Wharton know that we were coming.

We landed a few hours later with Scott still in a deep sleep.

As quietly as I could I put the small airplane in the hanger. An employee of the airport opened the door for me.

Just when I wanted to greet him, a small arrow hit me in my arm. "Wha?" I mumbled and fell away in complete darkness.

* * *

**Mhahaha (evil laugh...) **

**Next chapter, what happened with John, Is Alan okay?**

**Tomorrow is a dutch holiday, sinterklaas. We exchange present and stuff so I don´t know if I can update then... **

**But I´ll update soon. pinky°promise**


	11. The game

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

**John´s P.O.V.**

It was like falling down a dark hole. There was nothing more than darkness all around me.

Would I find Alan? Scott and I would we got to him? Is that why were being abducted? I wouldn't even mind if it was. All I wanted was to apologize to Alan, I don't think it's really bad to be kidnapped. At least Alan wouldn't be alone anymore.

I was no longer falling. I was lying on a cold floor. My arms were tied behind my back. So I couldn't move were a bit stiff but nothing more. I wasn't injured or something like that.

I decided to open my eyes to see where I was.

The room was gray. The only window in the room had a curtain drawn for it. Scott was sitting half upright against the wall beside me. Still asleep. My Thunderbird instinct kicked in. First check the environment for danger, then take care of the wounded.

Immediately my eyes shot through the rest of the room. There was a bed, a closet and a small TV. Nothing more. Why were we brought here. And where was Alan.

First I had to wake Scott because without my hands behind my back I couldn't do anything alone.

"Scott?" My shoulder slammed into him. "Scott." I repeated again but harder. His eyes blinked a few times before they looked at me. It took them a little time to focus.

"John?" He struggled with his arms. 'What? Where?'

I interrupted him immediately, "No idea." I told him what had happened. "I think were safe."  
"Did you looked in the closet?" He asked.

"Didn't think about that." I admitted. Clumsy, I managed to get on my feet. "First the closet, then?"

Scott nodded as he came on his feet. Stumbling over our own feet, we walked to the closet.

Because we both had our hands on our back, I opened the door while Scott was ready to attack if there was something or someone in it.

"Safe." Muttered Scott and we walked to the other side of the room. Scott grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it away. Also there was nothing under it than a few pillows, we were alone.

"Dear Tracy brothers." Was said across the room. Startled we turned around but there was no-one there. "Nice that you are finally awake. We're going to play a game. It's called, How well do I know my baby brother? I ask questions about Alan. You gave me the right answer, you'll get a reward that is mostly something that Alan desperately needs. But here comes the fun part. You answer wrong then Alan will be punished because of you. You didn't take the time to get to know him and that is why Alan gets hurt." The TV went on by himself and on the screen was Alan visible. He was blindfolded and his hands tied above his head. He looked horrible, his arm looked broken, his body were cuts and bruises. His head hung limply on his chest. Next to me I heard Scott cursing.

After a few minutes a masked man stepped into the picture beside Alan and rubbed the hair out of Alan´s eyes. Alan flinched and tried to pull away from the touch. "Back off. Only my brothers can touch my hair." Alan growled. "Sir." He added mockingly. I let a breath escape which I never knew I had hold in. He was still alive and okay all things considered.

"Do you still talk back to me? I thought I had that beaten out off you." Was disapprovingly said to Alan.

"I stop with talking back when Gordon says he hates swimming and that can you put out your pretty head. I know that my family will never give up looking for me. As long as my family is looking for me, I will never give up hoping that they find me. And while I'm hoping you can not break me. "Alan began to fight against the ropes that held him in place. I felt the pride swell in my chest, he trusted us after everything. There was still a chance that when we get out of here that maybe we could get a second chance.

"Your brothers are here." the man pulled Alan 's face by his hair up. "We have them locked up here somewhere in the house, say hello to Scotty and Johnny."

"You're lying." Shouted Alan.

"Guys say hello to Alan, he can hear you now." The man smiled at the camera.

"Hang on Allie! We'll find a way to come to you. Just hang on we´ll save you. Don´t give up!" Cried Scott when I remained frozen. "Let him go you jackass! He's just a kid! Take someone of your own age."

"Scott? John?" Sounded a little uncertain. "Are you really here? Are you hurt? "

Surprised we looked at each other, his first thought was seriously if we were injured? "No, we're fine, you?" It was a stupid question but I had to ask him.

"Whatever happens, just know that I love you okay." It occurred to me that he didn´t answer my question, not a good sign. "It is not your fault and I don´t blame you. Tell Virgil and Gordon that I love them and tell Dad I'm sorry."

"Alan…' Scott began. His voice weak and full emotion.

"Please. Promise me. Please." Begged Alan.

"I promise." said I quickly.

The man did something in his own ear. Some kind of ear buds. "Oh what touching." He laughed. "But I´m sorry. Time's up. Now Alan, they can hear you scream and beg. But you can´t hear them, I can hear them though. I gonna ask a few questions and if they give me the right answers they get a reward. But when they... "

"are wrong then I´ll be punished. Blah blah. We've been over this a couple of times you remember. I know the routine now, I also know what happens to me when I gonna be punished. And I know that even if they got everything right you gonna do it anyway. I´m not stupid."

The man placed a well-aimed blow with a hammer against Alan's ribs. Scott began to shout but I just looked at Alan. He was pale and those ribs had to be broken. But he didn´t scream in pain. He barely made a sound. "You're a smartass." He growled.

"I'm smart but what has that to do with my ass?" said Alan weakly. He was trying to get control over his breathing.

"You're an idiot." groaned the man.

"No. I'm Tracy." Alan said mockingly. "At least that is what they told me."

Next me I felt Scott tense a bit. Both were we speechless.

"Question one." Said the man, ignoring Alan´s last comment. "We´ll start easy. How old is Alan? "

"Is this a trick question?" I heard Scott screaming, the man raised the hammer again. "He is eleven years! He is eleven. "

"Correct." The hammer went down. A hatch opened and a sort of epi-pen was slid in the room before it shut again with a soft click. "That´s something Alan could really use with such a high number on his little meter. Again a easy question. Who is Alan's best friend?"

We looked at each other. "Fermat." I said finally. The door was open again and a pajama was pushed in the room.

'What is Alan's favorite subject on school?"

"Gym." Said Scott quickly.

The man had a grin on his face. 'Wrong. That is his best subject on his report, Alan's favorite subject is computer science. He's pretty good at it, it's not on his report because he follows at university level. He is even better in it than Fermat." The man grabbed a belt. "We will start easy Alan. You know the drill. Count to twenty."

The belt landed on his unprotected back. "One." groaned Alan. At the third stroke I saw some blood dripping from his back on the floor. Alan counted to twenty before he spoke to us. "John, Scott. This is not your fault, you hear me? I can handle it. It's not your fault. I can handle it." If he said the last part to us or to himself I didn´t know. I could not believe it, he is beaten till he bled, and all that he says it's not your fault? Why do I feel so guilty?

"Brave little Alan." Snorted the man. "Next question." Sounded an icy voice. "Let´s really begin ...

* * *

**Sorry for keep you waiting. But there was sinterklaas and there is snow here. We had a giant snowball fight yesterday and after that I had a movie night with all my brothers. It was awesome!**

**I update soon. pinky-promise!**


	12. We got you

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**Scott's P.O.V.**

Alan was so brave. His arm was broken, at least in two places, he had a head wound that doesn´t seemed to stop bleeding, his skin was more black and blue than its normal color. He had been given electric shocks and had been burned.

Yet he managed to say every time that it wasn´t our fault. He could handle it, he said. But could we?

"Okay, the last question before we stop. Our young friend can´t take much more wrong answers." He gestured to Alan who was hanging unconscious with a rope under his arms on the ceiling. "With this question you can earn Alan, if you do it well."

"And if we're wrong?" I snapped. I really had enough of this game.

"Then he stays here with me, I won´t hurt him more but you have the tools to help him but not the boy. Because I'm a nice guy you both can have two guesses. Who is Alan's greatest hero?"

That was easy, "The Thunderbirds," I yelled.

"wrong." He said with a smile, oh how I wanted to beat his teeth out.

At the time John Captain America said. Alan's favorite superhero, I looked at Alan. Behind the man he formed 'you' silently on his lips.

John nudged me. "You are."

"We, his family." I quickly interrupted John. I just wanted it to be over.

The man shook his head. "Scott." Exclaimed John. "You're his hero. Scott is Alan's hero. "

"You´re right, John." The smile vanished. "You got it right. Alan will be brought to you in a sec. "The tv turned black and my mouth dropped open.

'me?' I said slightly stuttering.

"You really didn´t know?" John asked. "Ever since we were little you are Alan´s hero. He idolize you and wants to be just like you. You are his oldest brother and he adores you so much. "

We sat in silence for a few minutes while I thought about it. Did Alan really see me as his biggest hero? The hatch openend and an unconscious boy was pushed in the room.

Time stopped for a moment.

"Alan!" Immediately we ran to him. John knelt down at the broken body of our youngest Tracy. We couldn´t touch him with our hands on our backs. It was so hard.

"Alan. Alan, wake up. Please open your eyes." I tried to sound as reassuring as possible. But Alan sat up startled and tried, despite his injuries, to crawl away in a corner. Away from us.

Now I really saw Alan.

Against the wall in a corner sat a little scared boy with one arm around his legs. His hardly recognizable blond hair was covered in a bit dried and some still wet blood. His whole body was covered with cuts and severe bruises and his other arm, clearly broken in two places, was lying useless on the ground. He looked as if he had gone through hell and back.

"Alan?" Whispered John.

His head shot up and frightened he began to crawl backwards into the wall. "They come to me. Please stop." He begged. "My brothers will come for me. They will save me and will kill you." He sounded like he had to convince himself of it.

Alan, it´s me John. Scott is here too." John tried to calm Alan down. "You're safe now. We are with you. We´ll protect you."

He didn´t responded. It was if he needed to think about it.

Then the tears began to flow down his face.

* * *

**Alan P.O.V.**

There were tears rolling down my cheeks. I felt them fall.

"Scotty, Johnny," I repeated. I knew they were in the building, I had spoken to them. But then everything was fuzzy. Was there pain? That's all I know. Burning pain. The man who was holding me here, had said that my family was happy that they were freed from the burden called me. Why didn´t they just give the wrong answer by the last question. Would the man have lied about them? Or did Scott and John... no they came for me. The man had lied. He just had to.

"Yes sprout. We're here. 'John sounded close even though I could not see him. "Can you tell me what happened to you before we were here? Where does it hurt? "

"I'm scared." I muttered. I dared not move and I was still in my safe corner. I knew I had to be honest, if they want to help me. The last few days I had learned the hard way to be honest. "My arm hurts, just like my chest and my stomach. I have an annoying headache and I´m really hungry and thirsty. For the rest I'm okay, just tired." I raised my good arm. "Where are you? It's so dark, I can´t see anything. Will you hold me?" There was silence. Could they be gone? "Scott? Johnny, " I said hesitantly. Could it have been a dream after all? "Scott? John," I said louder. Slightly panic began to sink in.

"We are here Alan, but my arms are tied behind my back. You must untie the ropes." Said John.

By touch, I looked for the arms of my brothers. There was a simple knot I could loosen with one hand that, good because my other arm didn´t move.

When one was released I went on to the other. Not much after that, they were both free.

Two arms pulled me gently against him. He watched out for my arm and every touch but there was a shock of pain through my entire body and a small groan over my lips. Another hand gently stroked my back watching out for the wounds made by the belt.

'Alan? When was been the last time you saw something?" Scott sounded scared. Just like me. But Scott was never afraid, I must had heard it wrong.

"I do not know." Did I admit, day and night were difficult to keep apart. "How long have I been here?"

"A little more than two weeks." Muttered John.

"Then I think two weeks. Can we go home? Can I go home?" I pleaded. "I must apologize to Dad. I must apologize to everyone. It's my fault."

"This is not your fault, you hear me." Scott growled. "And if someone should say sorry, it´s me. I'm sorry that we never made time for you. I'm sorry that I couldn´t answer one questions without doubt. I'm so sorry."

"It does not matter." I heard myself whisper. Safe in the warm arms of my oldest brother I closed my useless eyes. "I love you." I muttered and I laid my head down against his chest. Reassured by the soft beating of his heart.

I think I heard a soft "We love you too" but I probably dreamed that.

* * *

**I started a new story called Who are you? My plan is to update one chapter of this story and then one of the other. So updating is going to be a little slower. **

**Have a nice weekend.**

**xoxox Flora**


	13. Gordy it s dark

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**Gordon's P.O.V.**

Everything was so messed up. Alan was gone, Scott and Dad were only fighting with each other Virgil felt guilty because he hadn´t noticed Alan's disease. Fermat felt guilty because he hadn´t said anything. John tried to make sure that Scott dad didn´t kill each other.

The only luck was that the world hadn´t needed rescuing. Thunderbirds didn´t constantly asked to pull out. Unfortunately, that also was the reason that I had nothing to do most of the time. I could only think about what was happening with Alan. And none of my thoughts were good.

I was sitting in my fathers office. I was there very often the last few weeks. All the letters were now read and there was a lot more too Alan than he told us. Or what we gave him the chance to tell us.

He sat in different groups, where he gave and received extra tutoring. He swam and ran track contests, and all was running his specialty, swimming wasn´t that bad either. Every Sunday he went to the cinema with Fermat and when the movie was over, they went to study in the library.

For all of these things were sent consent letters. And somehow someone managed to pierce a computer signature on it. Our best guess is Alan. Fermat said that Alan was a miracle with computers. That he was better with computers than Fermat, and that says a lot.

Scott and John were just two days away of their week Warton. Hopefully they found some information that could help us.

There came an email in with the subject "emergency." It was on dad´s account, but I checked it anyway. I was way too curious to leave it be.

The mail was empty but there was a video attachment.

With the mouse, I went reluctantly to play. The display became larger and I saw a boy hanging on a chain. Alan "VIRGIL! BRAINS! ' I screamed and I turned my attention back to the screen. I didn´t notice that the room was filled. I wasn´t paying attention to the frightened voices or questions.

The only thing I saw was Alan who was being kicked, beaten and cut. Sometimes he hung on his arms so he couldn´t move. Sometimes he lay on the ground and tried to crawl away from the abuse but still had no chance.

I noticed that his eyes were not focused. At times he looked completely the wrong way sometimes they just kept them shut. A few times we heard Alan ask if they could put a light on while there were lights everywhere.

I crawled together when a hammer was connected with Alan's arm and his arm gave a sickening crack before it fell useless next him. Alan was pulled back up by his hair and kicked back down in a corner.

His cry of pain when someone kicked his arm shot like a knife through my heart but it was nowhere near as bad as when he cried for his brothers. For me to save him.

The video turned black and I thought it was over. But that was nowhere near that. Next I saw Alan hanging by his arms, I could not imagine how much pain that did with a broken arm. In one corner I saw Scott and John sit with their eyes on a TV.

Virgil said something but I didn´t hear him. Scott and John were there? What, I had now lost three brothers?

I heard the questions and felt the pain every time my older brothers were wrong. I felt so proud that Alan continued to fight against the man. The last question was shocking us all. We knew that Scott was Alan's idol, but that he stood above the Thunderbirds?

The picture was black again for a new screen opened.

Scott had Alan in his arms. Alan seemed to be asleep, his head against Scott's chest. John was standing protective in front of the two. Three men stood against him, they were about to leave.

"Wait," cried John after them. "Can´t you let him go? We´ll stay here. Just let the youngest go. Let Alan go home. He is only eleven years old. He is injured and needs medical attention."

"We can´t let him go." Said the first man calmly. "He is the one who is worth the most money. Alan is the only reason that we can keep you two calm here in the room without trying to escape. We will keep an eye on. If you attempt an escape, you´ll never get the antidote and Alan will be blind for the rest of his life. "

What is this? A sick joke?

Blind. My youngest brother was temporarily blind. Alan was afraid of the dark, he always had a nightlight with him. And now he was constantly in the dark.

Just my thought went back to a few years ago.

_I walked past the room of my youngest brother. There came a soft sobbing through the door. Unsure I looked inside._

_We were for the first night on our own island. Alan had for the first time in his short life an own room. Scott had made it into a space chamber, filled with stars and rockets. Alan immediately fell in love with the room._

_"Alan," I said quietly._

_The sobbing stopped. Alan never cried when we were around. Even if he was in pain or upset. The five year old was never afraid. Yet I knew what I had heard._

_I searched on the touch Alan's bed. The room was dark, dark blue curtains Scott had chosen were closed. As the night without stars in it._

_Careful, I crawled by Alan in his rocket bed. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to me. I felt him trembling from __fear against my chest. "Hey sprout. What wrong? You can tell me. "_

_His face peeked above the blankets and I made contact with his eyes. I know that look. He was scared._

_'Dark. It's so dark." He locks his arms around me. "Don´t leave me. I don´t want to be alone in the dark."_

_I promised to stay with him and after a half hour he calmed down enough to fall into a restless in my arms._

_Scott was always watching whether Alan was sleeping before he went to bed and yes. At half past eleven Scott came walking into the room._

_"What are you doing here?" He asked softly when he saw me. I saw the worry in his eyes when he saw Alan´s tear streaked face._

_I told him what had happened and Scott spent the night with me in Alan's room. Making plans for tomorrow._

_I kept Alan busy the whole day with swimming lessons and playing games. Meanwhile Scott, John and Virgil were busy lighting up Alan's room._

_In the evening I walked into Alan's room. Alan held my hand tightly. After I helped him into his PJ´s, the five-year reluctantly crawled into bed and I sat beside him._

_"Look sprout, if you're afraid of the dark you need to press this button." I pointed to the little button beside his bed. "Touch it." I encouraged him. Hesitantly, he pressed the small button._

_Immediately, the ceiling was lit with stars, planets and rockets that moved slowly above his bed. From a small speaker sounded the soft sounds of Virgil's piano. Alan's favorite songs. I´ll never forget the look on his face. That look can make the coldest heart melt, so much love held it._

_Within no time was lying Alan to sleep with a big smile and thumb in his mouth. After that we always made sure that Alan was never alone in the dark._

The image was black again. `Who calls Dad," I said and turned to the rest. "Someone should let him know what´s going on."

The video continued.

* * *

**goodnight**

**xoxox**


	14. The ransom

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**Gordon's pov**

A man wearing a black ski mask was standing in the middle of the room. "Dear Jeff Tracy. " He said. "You can see, now I got three of your sons. I believe that Scott and John are each worth a million dollars. But your youngest. The child that looks the most after your wife, the child that you have ignored and rejected since he was just a baby. He is definitely worth two million don´t you think? Don´t you want to make it right? Alan has medications for ten days, but he got ingested with a poison named Nistoru. The hospital probably has an antidote, I hope it for you because we don´t have one. Alan needs it fast, at least if he wants to keep his vision. In two days I´ll call you at the office with the arrangements for the money transfer. You have two days to arrange the four million."

The film went black and this time it remained black.

"I´ve g ... got them" called Brains. I turned around and saw that Virgil and Brains were bending over another computer. "Their g ... g ... gp ... watches are a few miles from Alan's school in the middle of the woods. In an old f ... f ... farm. I report it to the po ... po ... authorities and your f ... father. Go and take the E ... emergency suitcase. Bring A ... Al ... your brothers at home."

Virgil grabbed my arm to pull me with him but Fermat stopped us. "Wa ... wait. Dad, we don´t we have an an... anti ...the cure for the poison?"

"It´s i ... In the medicine cabinet and the thu ... thunderbirds, take it with you in Tracy One." said Brains. "I´ve sent the coordinates to Tracy one."

"Tell Dad that he should meet us there." Virgil started running. "I don´t want to waste time. Let Lady P know what´s going on and let her Dad explain where we´re going to. Ensure that it under no circumstances dad get to see what´s in the video. Send it to the authorities." Shouted Virgil over his shoulder and the two of us ran as fast as we could to the aircrafts.

While I made the plane ready for departure, Virgil ran to Thunderbirds to retrieve the first aid kit and medications.

Virgil came storming in and sat down beside me. "Thunderbirds are a go." He muttered. It didn´t sound very enthusiastic.

The kidnappers had three Tracy´s abducted, rich cry baby+s, they thought. But they were so wrong. They had kidnapped Thunderbirds. Now they are gonna have a really hard time.

For a moment I felt sorry for the kidnappers. If Scott had them in his hands without Alan in the immediate surroundings ... But that feeling disappeared when I thought about what had happened with Alan, images that were now forever written in my memory. I changed my mind and decided that maybe I could help Scott by holding the bastard down.

* * *

**Scott P.O.V.**

Alan had gone back to sleep. We didn´t wake him because as long as he slept he wasn´t in pain. He didn´t admit it, but we saw it in his eyes. We saw him cringe at every movement. How much effort every breath him cost.

Alan was lying in John's arms. He was really clinging at us. Or John, or I had to hold him or Alan would panic. I didn´t blame him, I would also want someone hold me when I couldn´t see anything. Not that he was awake for longer than five minutes. When he woke up, he was sleeping once again within minutes. But in case he woke up, we continued to hold him.

John had him patched up as much as he could with the things he had. In the small bathroom had John washed the blood out of Alan's hair and washed the dirt and blood from his bruised body. With a good question, we had received clean clothes for him. Pajamas but that was enough.

It turned out he had a hole in his head that needs stitching. When John touched it began to bleed so bad that he had to wrap a tight bandage over it.

With two iron bars of the bed John had made a splint for Alan's arm and with some blanket a sling.

It was unclear whether his ribs were broken or bruised only x-ray´s could tell, but John had taped them in anyway.

The wounds on his back were mostly painful and John couldn´t do much for that.

The rest of the injuries began to get infected but also for that John couldn´t do anything. We tried as best we could to keep up his meter and medicine, he had explained to us how to do it. How could he do this on his own?

We made sure he ate a few bites and drank enough water. Altogether we had no reason to get bored.

The speaker came on. I assumed that we had to stay away from the door, but that was not the case.

"You get today later to eat and drink. Remain quiet till then."

John looked surprised but I shrugged my shoulders. I was more concerned that Alan didn´t wake up. It was pretty loud and any normal person would wake up from that. But he didn´t even stir.

"Ready for the shooting?" Said another voice. Then we send it to Mr Tracy. I want this to be over."

"Well by an internet cafe. Otherwise they can trace it. "Said another voice. "I've seen it on CSI."

"Yeah, good idea." The familiar voice continued. Would they not realize that the speaker was. "Shall we begin?" It was silent. ""Dear Jeff Tracy. You can see, now I got three of your sons. I believe that Scott and John are each worth a million dollars. But your youngest. The child that looks the most after your wife, the child that you have ignored and rejected since he was just a baby. He is definitely worth two million don´t you think? Don´t you want to make it right? Alan has medications for ten days, but he got ingested with a poison named Nistoru. The hospital probably has an antidote, I hope it for you because we don´t have one. Alan needs it fast, at least if he wants to keep his vision. In two days I´ll call you at the office with the arrangements for the money transfer. You have two days to arrange the four million."

"Ready. And stored. Let's bring it to an internet cafe. When the money is ensured than we get rid of the kid and send the two big ones home and we´re gonna live life like kings." Footsteps and a door slamming. Then it remained silent.

"They don´t have an antidote for Alan!" I cursed and looked around for something to break. I wanted something to smash, something, anything. "They lied too us. They want to ... " I couldn´t finish the sentence but John knew what I meant. They abduct Alan, abusing him and now they demanded ransom for him and after that they want ...

Dad would pay to get us back. There was no doubt about that, I'm sure he will, but those men said it. They would John and me go home. But not Alan.

"John I can´t go home without Alan. I would rather die here than that they hurt Alan more. I can´t go... " My voice trailed off.

John rose up. Ensured that Alan wasn´t too much tossed around by him by pressing him to his chest with his left arm. Watching out for his injuries. He was so much lighter, almost everything he ate came right back out. One arm was enough to support him.

"This is a good thing" muttered John. He placed his free hand on my shoulder. "That means that we don´t have a reason to stay here any longer." He whispered in my ear.

* * *

**Nothing is better after a long day reading some fanfiction and writing a new chapter. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do...**


	15. Escape

**Disclaimer**

* * *

"We're out of here." I whispered.

"Scott, what?" Sounded confused. "Why is it dark?" John and I looked at each other. This had happened a few times before. Alan woke up, it took a while before he knew where he was and why he could not see. He began to resist in John's grip. "Why is it dark? Scott, why should we go out of here. "An coughing fit cut him off. I put my hand on his forehead, fever, and not one little. The infections were getting worse.

I looked at the door, there was certainly one man away. If we had wanted to escape the perfect time would be now. "John, do you know how to open a lock?" I whispered.

"No. Do you?" John sounded doubtfully. I shook my head.

Alan coughed again. "I can."

"Al I'm not sure it's a good idea." John changed his grip on Alan.

"I can." Alan yawned. "I can open locks. I can do it. "

"How can you know how bust open a lock?" I asked.

"Parker." He muttered. Parker the butler of Lady Penelope had a somewhat questionable past. He has often babysit Alan when the Thunderbirds just started. I remember what he had taught me. Such things as start cars without keys, you know, the things you can use every day.

I hated myself that I had to ask. "Can you do it with one arm?"

Slowly he shook his head. "Someone must hold an iron wire. I can give directions." I grabbed a piece of wire originally from Alan's pajamas and gave it to Alan. John fell to his knees and held Alan securely against him. Alan began to rumble at the lock. "Scott keep it like this." Alan's voice began to sound more and more weaker.  
"I got it." I told him and Alan fumbled further.

There was a soft click. "I did it." reported Alan with a sigh and let himself fall back against John.

John stood up. "Well done Alan. Try to get some sleep. We've got you."

"Can I go home?" Sounded uncertain. "You won't leave me behind. Right?" I froze at the thought that Alan thought we would leave him here.

"Never Sprout. Do you hear me? Never." Reassured by John's words Alan closed his eyes. We waited until his breathing was calmer and more regular for we get into motion. "Scott," John whispered. "He's sicker than he let on."

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Alan needs a hospital, his fever is rising, the meter is way too high. He may have received antibiotics in the hospital but the infection is coming back too. Plus he gets infections of wounds. His body can't handle it. He'll never show us, but if we don't get Alan quickly to a hospital he won't make it. "

"He'll make it. He's stronger than he looks." I said.

"I know he is stronger than he looks. Hell, if I would been trough everything what Alan has been trough the past few weeks , I would break. But Alan still refuses even to show that he is in pain. Scott, we have to hurry. "

I nodded. "We're going."

John nodded. "Go ahead, I'm right behind you."

We walked out of our prison and came into a corridor. 'Left or right, " I asked softly.

"To the right is a staircase but maybe we should first check the left room out." Answered John. "There maybe stuff we could use."

"You stay in the room with Alan. I'll pick you up when the coast is clear." I decided.

"Good, Scott. Stay safe, okay?" John took a step back and hid behind the door.

The rooms on the left side of the hallway were empty. Slowly I walked to the other side of the hallway and walked down the stairs.

I ended up in a room with three airbeds, a table with cameras and laptops, four chairs, and three suitcases filled with clothes.

From the suitcases I got three warm sweaters. From one of the beds I took a sleeping bag and took from another one a blanket.

Quietly I walked into the kitchen.

The kitchen was as big as the living room. A small stove, refrigerator and sink and three cabinets was enough to completely fill the room. In a box I found a large army backpack, I could put the sleeping bag and two sweaters in there. The box contained also an first aid kit. I took that one with me.

The fridge was filled with bottles water and microwave meals. The rest of the bag I stuffed full with that.

I knew I had to explore the other rooms but had everything I needed. I wanted Alan out of here. I threw the bag on my back and walked back into the living room. Where now one of the armed men was waiting for me.

"What are you doing down here?" The man got no further than that before I give him a blow to his head. The blow was full with my anger against the man and my fear for the life of my youngest brother. He felt down unconscious. This one is for Alan. I thought to myself as I kicked him out of my way.

Another man came running around the corner. He probably did not even know what hit him. I planted my elbow in his face and he fell backwards. Knockout!

"JOHN! 'I cried as hard as I could while I disarmed the men. "WE'RE A GO! COME DOWN! "

Cautious footsteps came down the stairs.

I pulled the extra sweater over Alan´s head and wrapped him in the blanket. "That should keep him warm." I muttered. "I'll go first. Stay right behind me and keep Alan as silent as possible. "

As hard as I could, I kicked against the door who flew open. As I had expected, we weren't really in a busy area. One dirt track and the rest around us was forest. I heard a car coming in the distance.

Without needing to decide, we ran towards the woods. As far away from this place as we could.

* * *

**yeah**** they escaped! I´ll post the new chapter tomorrow. bye!**


	16. Where are they?

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**Virgil P.O.V.**

Gordon flew at maximum speed to Boston. Meanwhile, I stuffed my bag till it was filled with stuff we might need.

The last few days I had found comfort by Alan's bear. When he was little he dragged that thing everywhere. I knew that he still slept with it as it was too dark, and he felt alone.

I put the bear in the bag, along with the antidote. "Please mom. Let us be on time. Please…" I begged.

The plane went down and I put myself securely in the seat for the landing, the seat belt felt awful tight against my chest. Glancing to the clock didn´t really help. Twenty minutes. He had a flight of half an hour flown within twenty minutes.

Without words, I crawled behind the wheel of the sports car which was waiting for us. Gordon braced himself as we raced around the corner. Now it was my turn to make some speed.

We followed the directions of Brains and ended up by a dirt road.

At the end was a small farm. Gordon pulled his handgun before we got out. As Thunderbird, we arrived sometimes in dangerous situations and Dad had a few handguns purchased for self-defense. I myself had not thought about taking one with me. Gordon did and gave me one too.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded, afraid that my voice would squeak or that even no sound came out. The front door was open. This was never a good sign.

What would have happened the last few hours that we didn´t see them?

Slowly, we walked into the farm. Weapons holding up in front of us. Ready for any surprises. Ready to find our brothers.

In the middle of the room lay a man with his face down. I fell to my knees to feel a pulse in his neck. "he´ll live." I whispered and Gordon nodded as a sign that he had heard me. Against the wall lay a other man. Blood was still streaming over his face and I was reasonably convinced that his nose was broken. Also he was unconscious.

I grabbed the man's hands and tied them together, then I moved on to the other man and went to the same procedure. Gordon stood still and impatient held guard.

"I'm going upstairs." I whispered, "you do the rest of the ground floor."

Step by step I walked up the stairs. The first room I recognized immediately from the video. But it was empty. Softly but forcefully I whispered the names of my only two big brothers. Alan's name I didn´t dare to call, I knew he would not answer.

Soon I was back downstairs with Gordon, his face fell when he saw that I was alone. "They're not there." I mumbled by the look on Gordon´s face and the lack of family standing in the room.

"But where are they than?" asked Gordon. "Where could they be?"

I put my arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. "We'll find them." I promised as I pulled him in for a hug. I didn´t know whether I believed my promise myself but Gordon relaxed in my arms and answered the hug.

In the distance we heard police sirens coming closer. Gordon pulled himself separate from my embrace and pulled the unconscious man on his feet. A bruise formed on the left side of his head.

"Scott." Did we say at the same time.

"They must be escaped. Scott and John will bring sprout home safely " Gordon looked at me with excitement. "Scott can not sit in the same room without something to so. He want to go out of it and John is so smart to think of an escape plan. They are on their way home, right Virg? "

"I have no idea Gor. But if I know Scott, he is now on his way to a hospital protecting Alan."

Dad came storming in followed by Lady Penelope. Now it was time to explain that we had just missed them by a few minutes.

**Kidnappers P.O.V.**

I watched the unfamiliar car standing for my door. We were discovered and now I had to go, too bad for the other two but my freedom is more imported to me than their lives. Besides I had rather than no money than the possibility of going to jail.

But the kid. That youngest brad. The one that constantly had to have Faith and just didn´t break. No-one ever didn´t break when I was finished with them. A kid wasn´t going to be the reason that my reputation was ruined. Besides, he had seen my face. I couldn´t let him go home like this, he came off way to easy. No, he had to die. And I wanted to do it. With my bare hands.

Back on the hardened road raced a pink car past me. Two seconds later followed by a lot of police cars who drove past me with high speed.

I was smart enough to turn around. That kid had to go to a hospital, and there I´ll be waiting for him.

"Alan Tracy. Prepare to die."

* * *

**Germany was awesome, but I´m also glad to be home again. Emilyjayden101 asked me if I could this chapter up before I went but I just hadn´t the time. Sorry Emily! (don´t know for sure that´s your real name XD)**

**I update tomorrow again. Goodnight!**


	17. You can this fight this!

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**John's P.O.V.**

"Scott, I need to stop." I shifted Alan's weight in my arms. We had walked now for three hours and always switched with wearing. Now I had him for a moment and Scott wore the backpack. "Let us eat and rest. Make a plan, perhaps a small fire." The sun had already set and the temperature fell significantly. Any form of heat was very welcome. Alan's body heat of fever gave me warmth but not enough. It even gave me cold chilis knowing that it was coming from my little brother.

Scott nodded dubious and we looked around us for a place to rest. We found a fallen tree trunk. "We can shelter Alan there away from the wind." Said Scott and hold out his arms. "Here, let me hold him."

"No, you're better at starting a fire. I still have to check how he's doing anyway."

Scott gave in and I put Alan down in a sitting position against the tree trunk. Scott helped me with release Alan from his outfit. Blankets, sweaters, bandages were removed and there was a pale, fragile little boy. He didn´t even looked like Alan.

Scott turned away, with the excuse of looking for wood. But his empty eyes betrayed him. Little hope that he had been was decreasing.

Alan's fever was still going up. A shiny layer of sweat was all over his body. The infections were getting worse, the wounds were red. The bandage on his forehead was soaked. The wound was reopened.

His arm was still swollen and blue and his left rib was clearly broken. I was worried that that a lung would get hit one time. He was lucky too low to puncture the heart. We had to be more careful with carrying Alan. The probability that the rest of his bones would break was large. The only positive was that most of the bruising was withdrawing.

I looked at his meter who was dangerously high. We had to do something about that soon. I had only one dose of medication left. From the bag I took food and first aid equipment.

Quickly I replaced the dirty bandages and packed him well with sweaters and blankets. Gently I sat down with Alan pressed against my chest, extracting reassurance from the fact that he breathed in and out. Scott, meanwhile, had made a small fire and was getting dinner ready which consisted of biscuits, cold microwave meal and water.

Alan began to move in my arms. Good, he should eat something.

"Hey Sprout." Scott grabbed Alan's best hand. "Everything is going to be okay. We're here."

"Scott?" He was barely audible. "I'm tired."

"Yeah I know. But you have to drink some water and eat something for me. Otherwise you´ll get even sicker than you already are." I said softly.

He nodded and Scott held a bottle of water to Alan's lips. Almost all the water ran down from his mouth to the ground.

"Do you think you can eat?" Scott picked up the biscuits.

Alan nodded and Scott fed him half of the biscuits. After three bites gave Alan to that he had enough.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"What are you sorry for Sprout?" Scott held Alan's hand as tight as possible without hurting him.

"That I'm not as strong as Scott, that I'm not as smart as John or as artistic as Virgil. I'm not as good at sports as Gordon. I'm so sorry daddy. "

"Listen Alan. You are good who you are. You are the link that keep us complete, keep us together. You're good at everything instead of just one thing. You're as strong as me because you are trying to protect us worry about you. You're as smart as John when John was as old as you. I've seen your drawings and you're almost as good as Virgil. And sports ... you've won a medal in running. You can fight this."

"It's better this way." Alan muttered.

"What do you mean?" Scott´s voice was full with panic. "Alan, you need to hold on. We're going home, Virgil makes you better. Everything is going to be okay."

"Tell the rest, I love them." Alan sounded weaker. I laid him down on the ground and felt his heart beat. To my terror became increasingly slower. His breathing was slowing down and with difficulty.

He was on the giving. Scott saw the blank look in my eyes and understood immediately. He squeezed tightly into Alan's hand. "Listen, you may yourself going to say when we are off. You stay with me, little brother and you're not going anywhere without me. "

"Would you like Fermat for the help with school. And tell dad I'm sorry. "

"Alan ..." I began.

"Promise me." He murmured. "promisss ..." his clear blue eyes became dull and his voice fell away.

Panic got the upper hand. Scott was yelling Alan's name and started to beg for him to wake up. I felt for a pulse and found that there was nothing. Even his breathing had stopped.

"No! No! No! No!" I started CPR, Scott took care of mouth to mouth. "Alan don´t give up. Please Alan, fight! Damn it!"

Mom, I know you love him, I know you want to see him again but we still need him. The world needs the Thunderbirds and we can´t do this without Alan. Mom give him back please."

* * *

**I don´t do death-fiction so Alan is going to live. I´ll update again before the night...**

**xoxo Flora**


	18. Mom? Is that you?

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**Jeff P.O.V.**

"Tintin, I want you to perform a heat scanning on the forest. We suspect that Scott and John escaped." Virgil tried to speak as fast as possible without falling over his words.

We walked through the woods. There was a clear trail. They were in a hurry so they didn´t hide there steps. We certainly had a half hour of walking after us when we heard it.

"ALAN!" Scott's voice full of panic filled the silence of the forest. We immediately ran to the direction of Scott's pleading voice.

"No! No! No! No!" John´s voice was cursing, he never cursed. "Alan don´t give up. Please Alan, fight! Damn it!"

Suddenly we were besides them.

Near a campfire were John and Scott with an little boy in their midst that had to be Alan. But he didn´t looked like him.

I fell on my knees by my boys and grabbed Alan´s hand. Scott and John continued CPR

Virgil immediately grabbed his suitcase. "John move out of my way, I need space to help him." He said forcing. John listened to his brother and sat down defeated against the tree. Panting and crying. Gordon sat next to him to reassure him trying to stop his own tears from falling. Virgil took a big needle and put it in Alan's chest. The antidote.

The needle was thrown back into the box and his hands went to Alan's neck. "How long is he like?" He asked as he paddles out of the box. Scott continued to breath for Alan.

"Just before you came." John sounded so. I could not place it. Defeated, as if he had given up.

"Scott, dad clear." Virgil pressed the paddles down to Alan, who jumped up but it didn´t work. His hand went back to Alan's wrist. This was repeated three times to Virgil relieved exclaimed. "I´ve found a heartbeat."

"He's breathing." Scott muttered in a sigh of relief.

I grabbed my watch. "Jeff to Lady Penelope. Lady Penelope, can you hear me? "

"I hear you loud and clear Jeff. What's going on?"

"We have the boys. John and Scott are okay but Alan is in bad shape. Make sure the car is ready at the edge of the forest. Tintin will show us the fastest way to the edge and she´ll give the coordinates to you, can you pick us up?"

"We're on our way." Said Lady Penelope. "Lady P Out."

Scott wanted to lift Alan but I stopped him. "Scott, you and John must first be checked out by Virgil. Gordon and I bring him to the hospital."

Scott wanted to protest but Virgil helped me out. "Lady Penelope will drive us. If Dad drives with Parker, we´ll drive right behind them with Lady P. '

Gordon pulled John up and called to Tintin. I carefully lifted Alan in my arm and gently kissed his forehead. Scott let him guide by Virgil. Meanwhile he told me and Virgil what was happened in the farm and what was wrong with Alan for when we arrived earlier at the hospital.

I kept Alan pressed against me. Glad he was back, afraid that he wouldn´t wake up, relieved that John and Scott had take care of him, kept him alive, angry at the creatures that had done this.

Before I knew it, we were at the forest edge. John's adrenaline that the last few hours had been worked and kept him going was gone and Gordon supported almost all his weight. Scott seemed exhausted but was still walking independent. But I don´t know for how long.

Parker arrived first. Gordon and I climbed in the back seat and Parker drove us to the nearest hospital.

Hopefully in time. Please let us be on time.

**Alan's P.O.V.**

I stood next to my brothers who were trying to get me back. No more injuries. No more pain.

I had see it coming. I had sensed it and said goodbye. But I still felt sad. Dad, Virgil and Gordon came running to Scott and John. I had let go too soon.

"Hey sweetie." Said a gentle voice.

I immediately turned around. "Mom," I said softly. She was dressed in a white dress, the wind playing with her blond hair. She looked like a angel.

"Alan. Come with me. We have a long way to go." Her voice as beautiful as I remembered.

My mother held out her hand and I took it gratefully. Together we walked to the light. "It's over right?," I asked softly. I looked back and saw John crying, hand in his hairs. "It´s better so I think."

" No Allie, it´s not over yet. You have to make a choice. I'm here to help you to make that choice as much as I can. But I want you to know. It isn´t better this way."

Suddenly we were in a hospital room. The room was filled with sleeping people. Gordon and Virgil were sitting together on a sofa. John was lying in a bed with an IV in his hand and Scott sat in a chair his head by John´s arm. Dad was the only one who was still awake, sitting on a plastic chair and held the hand of a pale figure stuck full with needles and bandages. A mask over his face to help him breath.

"But that's me." I said shocked and I watched a bleeping machine, the heart monitor. "I´m still alive?"

"Yes. You're in a coma but you´re alive. You breathe, your heart beats, you just won´t wake up. They operated on you. Your kidneys are restored so when you wake up, you can be the same busy over-energetic little boy, you always were."

"Why don´t I wake up? How can it be that I'm still alive? Why can I see you?"

"You've lost a lot of blood. Your brains are swollen by the infection and concussion. Only because Virgil was there on time you're alive. The chance that you wake up is slightly smaller than twenty percent. That´s why I'm here. To convince you to fight, to go back. "

"What if I don´t want to go back?" I looked at my mother. "What if I want to stay here, with you?"

"Then that's your choice but I'll need you something to see and hear." She pushed me towards Dad.

It looked like he was praying, my hand only a inch from his lips. "Come Allie, open your eyes. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry that I never was there for you when you needed me. I let this happen, I should have protected you. I know you're mad at me, but do it for your brothers. Please Alan. Open your eyes. Open them please. Please."

"You see Alan. Your father loves you. He keeps his distance, because first he had time to process everything and now he thinks you have Scott. He wants to keep away because he doesn´t want to hurt you again. "

"No, Scott says, dad sees you when he looks at me."

"That is true, and therefore he need time to process everything. He has always loved you. All your brothers love you. I'll show you." She walked back to the white light where we just came from. "Every year, I will show you something from every year since you were born. To prove that you´re loved. Follow me." Curious, I walked after her.

* * *

**Good night! sleep tight! dream of bed bugs tonight! **

**I´ll update soon**

**xoxox Flora**


	19. back to the past

**Disclaimer**

* * *

_We ended up in my room in the house where I was born. In the middle of the room under the window stood a crib in line with a rocking chair. Left against the wall was a commode and on the right a closet._

_The door opened behind me. A redheaded boy came sneaking inside. He can´t be older than ten or eleven years._

_"Gordon," I said and wanted to touch him._

_"He can not hear you, honey." whispered my mother. "Just watch."_

_I took a step forward. If this was Gordon he had been nine. Gordon walked across the room to my crib. For a moment was I afraid he was going to dy my hair. Gordon on sneak trip is never a good sign._

_Gordon's arms went in the crib and he took a small baby out. With the baby in his arms, he went into the rocking chair._

_"Hey Allie. I'm Gordon. Your big brother." He whispered while rocking the baby back and forth. "To be honest, I never expected to be a big brother. I always thought that I was going to be the youngest. But now I got the job as a big brother, which is pretty cool. John told me that the big ones look out for the little ones so I promise to protect you against the rest of our brothers. Scott promised you to protect you against the outside world and I will protect you from the inside world. Which causes sometimes more pain than the outside world."_

_The baby's hand, my hand, went to Gordon's cheek and stroked it lightly. A baby laughter filled the room and Gordon smiled back._

_"Come." Said my mom and we walked back to the hospital room._

* * *

It was later on the day. There shone sunlight through the windows and only Gordon was still there. The rest stood outside to talk with a doctor. Every now and then they looked with sad faces in the room.

"What are they talking about?" I asked Mom.

"You ..." her hand palmed my cheek.

"Not good, huh." I said.

"No, I´m sorry."

"Don´t be." I murmured.

I looked at Gordon who grabbed my right hand tightly. "Hey Allie. The doctor said that we have to be ready to say goodbye. But I'm not ready to say goodbye yet so we're going to talk about something else. So you've won three times huh. That is two times more than I ever did. Why didn´t you say something? You know that we would be there to cheer for you. If you feel better, I promise that I never miss a game if you ask me to come. Really not ever. I´ll make more time for you. I promise."

I turned around and walked back into the light_._

* * *

_I was standing in a kitchen. At the round table were six chairs and a baby chair in which a baby was fumbling with his fists. He made strange words that really had no meaning._

_A tall boy with dark brown hair was standing at the sink pouring a bottle of warm milk for the little one._

_"Look Allie. Warm milk." He put the bottle in the baby hands and took a seat next to him._

_"Cott cookies." babbled the baby while he pointed to the sink._

_"Say that again Alan." Scott, apparently, stood up and looked at the baby with big eyes. "Say it again. You can do it. "_

_"Cott." Crowed the baby, happy with the attention he got. "Big bother Cott. Spout cookies. "_

_"MOM! DAD! Come!" Cried Scott while hr took the packet of biscuits from the sink._

_My mother and father came walking in. "What's wrong Scott?" Mom asked._

_"Listen." He turned back to the baby. "Alan, who am I? '_

_The baby cocked his head. "Big bother Cott. Spout cookies wanna." He stuck his greedy little hands out to the package._

_"His first word." Mom grabbed the baby out of the chair and held him in the air._

_"His first word was Scott." said my brother proud. My father put his hand on Scott's shoulder and squeezed gently. "My name." repeated Scott._

_I had seen enough and walked back but not to the hospital where I had been before._

* * *

_A blond haired boy, that can only be John, was standing with a toddler in his arms waving out a car._

_"So tonight it´s just you and me Sprout." He said while he tossed the baby in the air._

_"Johnny stars." The two year old me pointed to the sky. "Johnny and Alan go star watching."_

_"Off course we do little brother." John helped a little me in a small coat and lifted him up. Together they sat on the porch outside. "Do you see that big star Ally? That's the polar star."_

_"Little Bear." added the little me as he pointed the same way as John._

_"your right. And down there ..."_

"_Big Teddy?" asked the toddler._

_"Almost. But no teddy bear. Just the great bear. Along there is the dragon, the swan, and the lizard. Do you see them?"_

_"Dragons fly." Laughed the toddler and he put his hands out. Like if he reached out far enough he could touch the star._

_"Yes dragons can fly." Agreed John and Alan went laying with his head against Johns chest. He stuck is thumb in his mouth and grasped John´s jacked._

"_Big John protects small Alan against big dragon." Said the little me around his thumb._

_"Yes John will protect Alan against all kinds of dragons and monsters." Soon the toddler was sleeping in John´s arms. "If you and I are old enough, we go to a space station together." Said John to the sleeping child while he stood up and went inside. "To see the stars so close that you almost can touch them."_

**Kidnappers P.O.V.**

The boy was already dying. Every hour that he didn´t woke up, the chance that he ever woke up became smaller. I heard the doctor say that the Tracy´s had to say their goodbye.

I probably don´t need to do anything.

However, I have to keep watch. If that little brat ever woke up, I make sure that he can´t say a word.

* * *

**I said it by Who are you but for the people who don´t follow both story´s. I´m going back to school full time so there is going to be more time between update´s, Sorry!**

**xoxo Flora**

**Okay, I used Brad instead of brat. Criminally charmed thank you! Oh English... why doesn´t the whole world speak the same language. Everything would be so much easier...**

***I don´t care what people say* found a mistake and I changed it. Thanks for the help!**


	20. saying goodbye

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**Alan's P.O.V.**

Virgil was sitting beside my bedside now. Saying goodbye like Gordon had called it. I had no idea where my mother was. Perhaps she was still in the past, maybe she went back too where she was before she came to me.

I didn't know what I wanted. Go back to my dad and brothers or go after my mother. I decided to watch before I made a decision.

'Hey,' Virgil's voice broke by the first word he spoke. "I ... I wanted to say ... You know how proud I was when I heard you wanted to be a doctor? And when I saw your drawings. I was even prouder. They're really good. And the music that you've written is so mysterious ... so peaceful. You have a real talent Alan. When I was teaching via video phone, I heard it but why didn't I tell you? Why didn't I just tell you how much I loved being your big brother. You have sides that we never have seen before. Alan, I want to know your artistic side. I want to help you. So please wake up. I have so much to ask. There is so much that I want to show you. There is nothing wrong with asking for help. I do it all the time, I ask dad or Scott or John. You're my little brother and I want to help you. Alan, please come back."

Virgil put his head down on the blankets and began to sob. Slowly I walked backwards. I didn't want to see my brothers cry over me.

* * *

_Sounds of the piano resounded through the house. The three year old me dribbled on his little legs through the hall._

_Gently he pushed the door open and walked into the music room. Virgil sat at the piano and played a piece of music that I didn't recognize. _

_Suddenly Virgil hit frustrated on the keyboard. "It's no use. I can't do this!"_

_The toddler walked to sixteen year old and pulled himself up the piano chair._

_"Teach me." He demanded and Virgil pulled him on his lap._

"_Maybe one day Allie. But not now. I have to make a song for mom's birthday. If we go skiing it's Mommy's birthday. I want to give her a song as present. But it is not finished yet and I'm stuck." _

_"Was that why you mad?" Said the three-year __cautiously__._

"_Yeah Sprout. But dad always taught me that if something doesn't work just try again or ask for help. That what I keep doing now."_

_"Play. I can help." _

_Virgil started and played a sweet melody. After three minutes, he stopped at once. The toddler tried to play the same key's but failed after the second tone. Baby Alan began to randomly hit some keys. Virgil smiled and began to hit on the keys as well._

_After a lot of noise Virgil's eyes began to shine. "I got it."_

_The toddler climbed down from the chair and walked out while Virgil went on playing. The end was even more peaceful than the beginning._

* * *

_I walked into my parents old bedroom. In the large king size bed was a four-year me sleeping. This I remember. For a long time after the accident I couldn't sleep alone because of the risk of seizures. One of the side effects of the medication that I got for my internal bleeding. This was the beginning of my father's "ignoring the World" time._

_My father came in. Pulling his pajamas on and sat down in the chair alongside me. He stroked my hair with love in his eyes._

_A deep sigh escaped his lips. "I'm sorry that I leave you so much at your own fate. Scott is going to resign from the army to do more here for you. He'll be staying home. I know he's better for you. Better than I can do. I promise I'll leave you alone, I'll keep my distance. So you can grow up with a father figure who really has time for you. But if you ever need me, you only need to call and I'm there. I promise."_

* * *

_I walked back to the room where I was in real life. Would it really be true. My father had gone away because he thought that Scott would be a better father than he was?_

As I expected was John in the room. He was standing against the wall, head down and hands wrapped around his waist.

After a few minutes he walked slowly to the bed. "You knew." He muttered while sitting down. "You felt it coming. That´s why you said goodbye to us. You were ready to let go. But I'm not ready to let you go. I'm not ready to say goodbye. I almost convinced your dad to let me take you a week to five. To the stars. That we agreed right? I would show you the stars, you wanted so bad to be close to them. Give us a second chance. Come back and ... and ... " John couldn´t stand it any longer and began to cry. He buried his face in the blankets like Virgil.

Against my better judgment I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine Johnny. Whatever happens. I´ill be close to the stars."

John looked up and his face was filled with confusion. Could he have heard me?

* * *

_Gordon sat in a wheelchair in the living room downstairs. This was after his accident and it was already on the island so I had to be five. Gordon learned walking again when I was five if I remember correctly._

_Gordon was the only one in the room, he was trying to move his toes._

_On TV, I saw John at a podium with my dad, Scott and Virgil beside him. The presentation of a new book I think._

_Suddenly all the lights went out. Power failure._

_Gordon cursed, "What should I do in the dark." He mumbled looking around, and then something hit him. "ALAN!"_

_He raced with the wheelchair to the stairs. With both hands he pulled himself up on the railing. Mom appeared again. She held his hand against his back while Gordon as well as he could trying to find his way up._

_"What is he doing?" I asked her._

_"You were afraid of the dark when you were little. He doesn´t want you to wake up alone in the dark."_

_"But he can´t walk without assistance. He could fall down the stairs." There was a hint of panic in my voice. Strange really, this was the past, everything would be okay, right?_

_Gordon arrived on the top of the stairs and let go of the railing. carefully he did a few hesitant steps. At every step he became more confident._

_In my room was the five-year restless tossing and turning around without waking up._

_"Allie I'm here." Gordon walked over to the bed and let himself tired fall. He pulled the toddler against his chest and kept muttering, "I am here Sprout."_

_Soon the two were sleeping peacefully._

_For a moment the clock seemed broken. He flushed forward. He stopt on six o'clock in the morning, Gordon woke up from an airplane. After a few minutes my dad walked in._

_"Gordon." He said, relieved. Gordon looked up and put his finger to his lips. "Have you really walked to Alan´s room all by yourself?" He whispered. "The stairs and all?"_

_"We had power failure and I didn´t wanted to leave him here alone." Gordon stroked a few hairs out of his baby brothers face._

_"You can walk." Scott stood behind my dad._

_"Thanks Alan fear of darkness." Gordon muttered. The five year old slept normally. Of nothing aware._

* * *

**I love to write little Alan story´s! **

**please report mistakes **

**I´ll update soon! pinky promise**

**xoxo Flora**


	21. save me!

**Disclaimer**

* * *

Scott sat with lifeless eyes in the plastic chair. "This isn´t real. Tomorrow morning, I wake up and I'll pick you up from school and then I ask you to tell me what´s going on in your life. After that I'll take you to Disney land. Then when we get back on Tracy Island, I take you for a ride in Thunderbird 1. You can watch during the missions, you can come with me and help command and control on the scene but safe in my arms. All I have to do is wake up. When I wake up everything will be fine. I just need to wake up. Come on Scott. Wake up. Damn it!"

A chair was kicked away and landed against a wall. Tears running down my oldest brothers face while he was standing there, just standing there.

* * *

Two blond boys walked through New York. Six year old me, and twenty-one year old John. A photographer ran after them. "Mr. Tracy, Mr. Tracy. A photo please. A moment please. What is your comment on Gordon's participation in the Olympics next year? Do you think he has a chance so soon after his tragic accident? Do you believe the gossip that your dad bought him a ticket into the team."

Little me buried my face in John´s shirt. It looked like I was scared of the man. John tightened his grip on me and turned around. "Leave us alone, please."

The photographer ignored John's request and went after the six year old. "Alan you just got six year old a week ago. How do you feel about celebrating your birthday without your mother, again? Do you miss her? Is it true that Scott Tracy is taking care of you more than your father? There are rumors that Jeff can´t even look at you…"

John cut the man of by putting the toddler on the ground. "Alan how about you go inside the toy store and pick out a present. I'll be right there after I talked with this man."

When the toddler was inside the always calm John turned around and hit the photographer right against his nose. "IF YOU EVER COME CLOSE TO ALAN AGAIN. IT WILL BE WORSE THAN THAN A BROKEN NOSE." He yelled and pulled the photographer on his feet. "You're lucky that Scott isn´t there. What are you thinking. He's SIX! And you're asking him if he misses his dead mother and if his dad hates him? Don´t you have any dignity?" John let the photographer loose, turned on his heals and went inside after the child.

* * *

The hospital room was empty, none of my brothers or dad were there with me for the first time. A soft beeping indicated that my heart was still beating and the rise and fall of my chest told me I was breathing on my own.

"Wow." I muttered. John was never angry, he never let emotions show when it came to this kind of things. He was calmness himself, the diplomat. I had already seen him cry and now I saw him angrier than I had ever seen Scott. All about words? Words don´t hurt, he told me, ignore them. And now. "Wow." I repeated and sat down om my bed.

"Yes, and this isn´t the first time that one of your brothers did this. It won´t be the last time. The only one who can get a clear emotion out of John is you." Mom looked to John who was standing a few feet from the door, tears running down his cheeks. He turns around and walked away. "They are protective of you because you are a part of them. Gordon is walking again because you needed him, he lashes out the jokes he does to make you laugh. That makes him happy, your laugh. Virgil's music pieces or paintings, when he´s stuck he goes to you, he looks at how you sleep, calls you at school. You´re his inspiration. John is day and night alone among the stars. But you're always there to cheer him up when he feels alone. Scott ... He loves you more than anything else, you´re the most important thing in his world. You just saw him, he was in denial. Soon he continues his life wondering what if. And your father, even though he doesn´t always act that way, he really loves you. We all do. And as much as I love you. It´s not time for you to leave them yet. They need you more than I do. And I can see from up there till you´re old enough to join me."

A doctor came in and closed the door behind him. I knew him. "That's not a doctor." I said, grabbing my mom´s hand. "That is the man who kidnapped me."

"I know. He's afraid you wake up. He thinks that it takes too long for you to die on your own and takes matters into his own hands. You must wake up to expose him. Your brothers are just around the corner talking with the real doctor. If you wake up and you yell for them, you can still save them."

"save them?" I asked confused.

"Yes, they can´t go on without you. You are a part of them. By saving you, you save them. Go now. "

"But how?"

"Put your left hand on your left hand." When I did this, I felt a warm glow going through me. "Close your eyes darling. And remember I´m always with you and I love you and your brothers so much. Remember that. "

Everything about my body ached. It was cold and hot at the same time and everything was brightly lit."

It was hard to open my eyes so I kept them close. With all the strength I had, I shouted the name of my guardian. "SCOTT! DAD! ANYONE HELP! "

There was something covering my face and it became impossible to breathe. "Please come on time."

Scott's P.O.V.

The doctor told us our options. They all sucked. Alan was breathing on his own and the brain itself indicated that there is a sign of life. In other words, there was brain activity. But he was trapped in his own body. If he´ll ever wake up they didn´t know. or if he was in pain or could hear us, they just didn´t know. They knew nothing.

"SCOTT! DAD! ANYONE HELP! " Rang through the halls and everyone looked up startled.

"That's Alan." I cried and ran straight to the room. Under the blankets wrestled the youngest Tracy. Over him was a grown man with a lab coat on. He held a pillow over Alan´s face so he couldn´t breathe.

Without thinking I ran towards them and pulled the man away from him. Right in the hands of Gordon and John who held him tightly.

I threw the pillow away and looked at the monitor. His heartbeat was faster then I would have liked but not dangerous. Alan coughed a few times and I let the doctors take over. Meanwhile, the security arrived and took the man away.

My father was scolding a few people out about security. Alan was abducted from a hospital once. Did he had to be killed there too?

After a few minutes, the official doctor came out. "He has been awake and even aware of his surrounding but is now asleep again. He said something about keeping bad guy away from Scott and Johnny? Care to explain?"

"Are you sure he said, Johnny?" Asked Gordon with one eyebrow lifted and pointed at he only blond in the room. "As in John?"

"Yes that´s what he said." The doctor looked in his papers. "Do you want to sit with him for when he wakes up? "

"Can we?" Virgil looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, but no more than two at a time and I warn you. He´ll be in much pain. We can only give so many painkillers. But I'm afraid it's not enough."

"Thank you." Dad turned to us. "I'm going to make sure that the security is taken up. This won´t happen again. Scott and John, you take the first watch, after an hour Virgil and Gordon take it over from you and then you four go out for some dinner while I sit watch. I want Alan guarded around the clock. Understand?"

Said and done, not much later I was back next to Alan's bedside. The past few days since John was freed from the IV for his dehydration, we have done nothing more but sit in this hospital waiting till Alan woke up, praying that he did.

"Please Alan, I know you can do this, open your eyes." a voice wispered but Alan didn´t even stir.

* * *

**Only one long chapter left. **

**xoxo Flora**


	22. The end

**Emilyjayden101 ****Asked me to do a sequel and I would love to if more people would like it but I´ve wrote an other story (not Who are you but another one) and I want to publish that one first, I think. After that I´ll start on the sequel.**

* * *

**Alan's P.O.V.**

Slowly I felt the feeling return to my body. Although everything hurt, I was happy to be hear sounds around me and feel someone holding my hand.

Gently I squeezed the hand that held mine. "Alan? Can you hear me?" Whispered a voice I recognized as John. I squeezed again to let him know that I had heard him but talking looked impossible. "Scott, he´s waking up."

The sound of footsteps came closer.

"Alan, open your eyes." Scott sounded commanding and I had no choice then to listen to him.

I knew my eyes were open but it was still dark, after a few seconds I could make out John´s and Scott´s face. Why didn´t they turn on the light? "Dark." I cracked hoping they understand my question.

"I know sprout." A hand stroked my hair out of my face. It took my a few seconds to see it was Scott. "Virgil was in time with the antidote. The doctors told us that light would hurt your eyes so we wait a little bit for we turn the lights on all right? I know your in enough pain right now. Want some water?"

I nodded which gave me a headache. "Don´t you ever do that again Alan, Never." I told myself,.A straw was put against my lips and I took a few sips.

"Did you get him?" John and Scott didn´t need to ask, who I meant.

"We got him Alan. You´ ll never see him again. He admitted he did it, so there won´t be a trail." Scott sounded tired.

"Okay." I mumbled. "When did you catch him?"

"Four days ago." Scott answered still stoking through my hair. "It took you a long time to wake up."

"Get some sleep sprout." Said John when I let a yawn escape. "If everything goes well you can come home with us quickly."

"Okay." And I closed my eyes again even though it almost made no difference. "and don´t call me sprout." I murmured before I fell back into a world where I could see everything and there was no pain.

Scott carried me out of the hospital, I had my arms wrapped around his neck and buried my face in his shirt to hide myself from the press. They found out that I was here and wanted a picture.

I was carried from the car to the plane. Even though I was eleven, according to my brothers I lost that much weight that it was no problem to carry me. And I was happy with it. Although I could see, everything was still pretty blurry. And I felt safe in Scott's arms.

I slept the whole flight back. Pressed safe against Scott's chest.

On the island brought Scott me into the living room where I was laid down on the couch and covered up with a blankets. I looked for the first time a sharp look at my family. They all looked tired but relieved that we all were safe back on our own private island.

I snorted when Gordon let himself dramatically fall on the couch next to me, "Maybe you guy´s should lay down for a few minutes. You look worse than I do."

"That's because you have been holding a beauty sleep for a week while we couldn´t sleep of the fear that you disappeared on us again," yawned Gordon fisting his eyes. "Besides. You´re patched up by the doctors. We´re not. "

I looked down, my arm was itching and I couldn´t scratch There was an army print on my cast. My chest, now hidden under my shirt, was full of tape for my ribs but the rest appeared to be okay. Cuts, bumps and bruises were barely visible.

"Allie, this is bordering me for a while now. What did you actually mean when you asked the doctor to keep the kidnapper away from Scott and John." asked Virgil curious. "Were you afraid that he would hurt them?"

I started laughing. What only made more confusion. "When I was six John broke a nose from a photographer who harassed me." I explained.

"Wait what? John? Our diplomat? Are you sure it wasn´t Scott?" Asked Gordon while everyone turned to John. "You hit your head harder than I thought."

"You can´t know that." He brought out. "You were inside, in the toy store. You can´t know ... "

"Just like I can´t remember, because I was asleep, when Gordon walked from his wheelchair to my room while a power failure or when Dad told me that Scott would be a better father to me. That my first word was "Scott". That John promised me that we would go to space when I was two or how Gordon would protect me against the inner world because Scott would protect me for the outside. Although everyone has promised to protect me, it didn´t really work right?" I stuck my injured arm. "Both Gordon and Scott failed."

I began to laugh harder when I saw that everyone was watching me with open mouths.

"How can you know? You were just a week old." Gordon seemed more than just confused. And not a little bit too.

"Mom." I said simply. I told everything I could still remember from my time while I was in that coma. From the moment I was standing next to my own body until I saw the kidnapper come in my room. I left out that I doubted whether I wanted to come back or not. "Mom showed me the way back. She loves you all so much. She has promised to watch and wait until the time is right. But the time wasn´t right. "

"Thank you." Dad whispered, I wasn´t sure he was talking to me or mom. Everyone sat with tears in their eyes. I crawled on my father's lap and wrapped my arms around him hugging him close. "Alan I'm sorry for my behavior over the past few years. I promise that I´ll behave more like a dad from now on."

"No, my friend." I looked at him intensely. "Dad's, I have enough. Friends you can never have enough."

"I will be both." He promised.

"This means that you´re now no longer allowed to forge signatures." Virgil grinned. " Dad would probably want to put them himself."

"Yes, how did you get it done actually. So we can prevent it from happening again." Asked John. My cheeks burned and I knew that I colored in red.

"Imayhavehackedacomputerortwo ." I muttered fast.

"What did you say." Gordon got a devilish grin. I sighed, it still have to come out sometime.

"Dad often signs contracts by mail. By Tracy industry I could easily come to Dad's signature by hacking the main computer. Then I could through Dad's email address, you have indeed the worst password ever, intercept the letters, signed it and then return them. "

"That is so cool. You must teach me how you did this! Do you imagine where we can use all this for. Look at the possibilities."

"GORDON!" Said four voices at the same time. I could only laugh about it.

"Alan if you had called us we had just signed it anyway." Scott tried to remain calm but I saw his hands shaking.

"Let's see. I had called Gordon to tell about the Olympics and if he wanted me guided but before the end of my sentence was I was told that he was proud of me but school competitions were a breeze for tracy's.

I called Virgil to tell him that I had a performance but he told me to call him back because he hadn´t time for me now.

For my extra classes for gifted children, I called John who ended up telling me that I need to concentrate on my studies because if I wanted to go to college, I couldn´t come up with Cs and Bs.

And I lay I left the hospital after a fight. To be told by Scott that I had to stay out of trouble before he hung up on me.

And then we have Dad which never opened a letter. At least I hoped that otherwise it would mean that you just didn´t care. For almost a year I tried to tell you about competitions that I had, concerts I played, but I stopped trying to contact you because you were busy with the Thunderbirds. And the world needs you, harder than me. I´m therefore stopt trying to get your attention. You had important things to do and I get it. I didn´t care anymore, I thought I didn´t care."

"Alan. I'm sorry." John looked up with tears in his eyes

"That's all you can say?" I struggled out of my father's arms. "That´s all you can say for yourself? You´re sorry." Stay calm Al. Don´t let your emotions get the best of you. "I´m going for a walk, alone."

Scott nodded and I walked off. Back on the beach I made a detour to my room. As well as I could, I climbed with one arm up and let me fall down on my bed.

Now I let my tears flow freely. All the frustration I had held throughout the year was gone and now I felt empty. Everything that had happened the last few weeks was too much for me. I cried until I was empty, picked myself up and let the tub fill up.

Putting garbage bag around my arm so that the cast couldn´t get wet, I went into the warm water. I don´t want to do anything more than to lie. My finger traced my newest scar. My surgery was a success and the monitor was gone. The weird part was that I missed it.

Around four o'clock I made preparations to go downstairs. On the way I passed the music room. Gently I pushed the door open. It was empty.

I still had time for dinner so I crawled behind the piano. Even with one hand in cast I knew I could play.

Slowly I began to play. First a familiar and easy number. Someone came inside. "Virg. You would help looking ... "John stopped and stood frozen in the door opening.

After a few minutes he sat down on the couch. Gradually more people came inside. When I was sure that my hand was working, I started to Virgil's song for Mom. I felt that my mother was with us, guiding my fingers over the right keys and went on with more courage. It was as if her hand was resting on my shoulder. I went on with my own written number.

Once the last note left the room, I broke down and began to cry. Virgil was the first one who was with me and was holding me close. "That song I wrote for Mom. You´ve helped me with it when you were three. You´ve seen that?"

Half awake I nodded. With my arms around Virgil's neck, I was lifted on my feet. "I'll be right back." He said against the rest. "We´ll be back for dinner."

Virgil took me outside to the beach. Where he let me cry. When everything was over. We discussed what had happened.

"You know we want to help you, right sprout?"

"I know and believe me. Sometimes I can really use help. But most of the time, I'm tired of being treated like a child who needs help with everything. I know I'm just a kid, but ... "

"You´ve done more on your own than most of us. We´re still gonna try as much as possible to protect you and give you a normal childhood. "

"Mom explained it to me and it´s all right." I hugged Virgil again. "Thanks for listening."

"Always little brother."

**Two months later.**

I stood at the gates of Warton with Fermat. Our fathers were checking us in and explaining what happened this summer. My arm was still in a cast, but other than that I was completely healed.

Now I look back at the beginning of my vacation as just a bad memory that my life had given a positive turn. I understood my family and they understand me. More than I could wish for.

Now it was time to say goodbye

"Sprout, you know you can call me anytime. Day and night. What ever is bothering you?" Scott said as he hugged me tightly. "I won´t let go until you say yes."

"Yes, and I can´t breathe." I squeaked and after a little squeeze, he let me go.

"We have agreed with Lady P that she and Parker come and get you for your birthday. Twelve is a special number, and you know why?" I shook my head against John´s shoulder. "That is the age that you can legally go into space." I looked at him surprised. "Dad has arranged for you two weeks off from school. One week you´re coming to me to five. "

"Really?" I exclaimed.

"Really. Take care of yourself sprout." John handed me to Virgil.

"I know you're busy enough getting this semester but we still go on with the Music right?" Virgil said gently as he took John's place.

"Off course." I assured him. Virgil released me I was caught immediately by Gordon. "Is everything ready?" I whispered to him. The last few days we been busy planning a prank against Scott. With my computer techniques and Gordon's ´talents´ we had hacked the video room. Now if Scott wanted to take a look in his room through the surveillance if all was well with his beloved Thunderbird 1, Gordon need to press a button and Thunderbird 1 would explode on the screen. Not in real life. But hopefully good enough that Scott would believe it, a small vibration through the house by Gordon's work, smoke under the door. Small details are important.

"Everything is ready." He assured me.

"You warn me so I can keep an eye on everything huh. And you film it?" I had direct access to all surveillance cameras on the island. Scott had to be on one but to be sure. I didn´t wanted to miss anything.

"If you have your watch on you, I warn you." Proudly I looked at the watch that I had received. The Thunderbirds can call each other with it. Each brother had had one when they joined and now I had my own. Though I was reasonably convinced that it was only for the GPS chip that was in it. Then they could know where I was any time of the day.

"I won´t leave it out of my sight." I Promised him.

"What?" Asked Scott and Gordon and I started laughing.

"Oh no. The terrible two are back." whispered Virgil.

My father was now the only one left, and he hugged me even tighter than Scott. "Are you careful? No more criminal things with computers? "

"Can´t promise anything about computers but I'll be careful." I grinned.

Together with Fermat I walked into the schoolyard. This could be a completely different year than last year.

Who knows.

Maybe I could joke around this year… The terrible two are back!

**THE END**

* * *

**Merry Christmas! has everyone got presents? I did! Niek and Pepijn gave me a full bookcase for my new room, Bram is taking me and my bff for a weekend London. Sten gave me stuff I still needed for my room. It was awesome. We ate together and watched Home Alone. My parents couldn´t be there but Niek told me they tried so it´s okay. **

**Well this story is over. I hate writing the end that´s why I made a long chapter instead of two. Hope you liked it.**

**thanks for all the reviews and followers. I loved it!**

**xoxox Flora**


End file.
